Across the Hudson
by marsandpa
Summary: Cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Elle appartient à 007, et parle comme toujours d'Elliot et Olivia... Un petit extrait : "Nous ne sommes plus égaux. Et je déteste qu'elle l'ai vu la première. Mais peu importe, elle ne me brisera plus."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici de retour ! En mal d'inspiration mais avec de l'énergie à revendre, je me suis donc dit que j'allais me remettre à la traduction. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos impressions (gentilles si possible), et je poursuivrai aussi rapidement que possible…bonne lecture…et à très vite…**

Je reste assis là, l'observant marcher lentement jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quelle explication elle va bien pouvoir me donner cette fois-ci. Avons-nous de nouveau eu besoin d'un break? De changement? Tout était si compliqué qu'elle a préféré partir? Ais-je une chance qu'elle en parle même?

Qui s'en préoccupe de toute façon. Pas moi. Plus maintenant. Cela fait trois mois. Trois mois depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu ou lui ai parlé. Trois mois qu'elle m'a quitté pour la seconde fois.

Je trouve légèrement amusant qu'elle n'ait pas encore jeté un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui vient de me garer de l'autre côté de la rue. Je sais également qu'elle sait que je l'observe. Je l'observe m'attendre. Je le sais parce que sa tête est penchée en avant, ses bras sont croisés et ses yeux s'abstiennent intentionnellement de regarder dans ma direction. Elle est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle fait. Et maintenant, elle feint d'être perdue dans ses pensées. Olivia Benson n'est jamais perdue dans ses pensées. Jamais.

Avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, je ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Je dois me rappeler que je suis passé à autre chose. Peut importe ce qu'elle va me dire, elle ne me brisera plus. Je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi, je ne peux pas avoir besoin d'elle. Cela ne peut pas marcher quand il n'y a pas d'égalité. Même des équipiers peuvent avoir des rapports platoniques.

Nous ne sommes plus égaux. Et je déteste qu'elle l'ait vu la première.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir la chance de retirer tout ce que j'ai dit dans ce couloir d'hôpital. Tout ce que je n'ai pas dit non plus d'ailleurs. Retirer le fait que j'ai fait l'erreur de mettre mes cartes à plat sur la table. Mon Dieu, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'elle réagirait de la manière qu'elle l'a fait.

Elle reste plantée comme une statue pendant que je traverse la rue pour m'approcher de mon bâtiment, et donc d'elle. Nous ne disons toujours obstinément rien l'un et l'autre quand j'arrive sur le trottoir. Je passe à côté d'elle et je glisse ma clef dans la serrure avec la ferme intention de rester silencieux.

«C'est excitant de me voir hein?» Sa voix douce m'effraye et me fait fondre. Et alors elle me brûle. Comme l'acide qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Elle est suffisante. Nerveuse. Mais suffisante.

Je ne tourne pas mon regard vers elle pendant que j'ouvre la lourde porte. «Je suis juste heureux que tu ailles bien, Olivia.» Et je le suis. Je suis plus que soulagé qu'elle soit revenue indemne de cette fichue mission sous couverture. Mais. Mais je suis encore furieux qu'elle l'ait accepté en premier lieu. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça et elle le savait. Et elle est tout de même partie.

Ma fierté est touchée. J'ai besoin qu'elle parte. Je dois me rappeler que je suis passé à autre chose. De plusieurs manières.

Et malgré ça je laisse consciemment la porte ouverte pour qu'elle me suive à l'intérieur. Les vieilles habitudes et les vieux sentiments ont la vie dure. Pour elle aussi sûrement parce que je l'entends marcher puis elle referme la porte derrière elle pendant que je vérifie si j'ai du courrier.

«Ca a été plus dur que ce que je pensais,» elle dit, me laissant le soin de définir 'ça'. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Il y a une mine au sol et c'est à moi de décider de quel côté nous devons aller. 'Ca' pourrait être moi. Pour me quitter. Ou 'ça' pourrait être la mission. Dans le doute, je décide de ne pas deviner.

«Ca l'est toujours,» je dis, essayant de mon mieux de paraitre indifférent. Je lui jette un regard rapide en lui faisant un demi-sourire. Elle essaye de renvoyer le sourire mais comme elle est déçue de ma réponse, elle se contente de hocher la tête à la place.

Je regarde les différentes enveloppes quand elle soupire profondément et essaye de nouveau de lancer la conversation. «J'ai entendu dire que tu as une nouvelle équipière.»

J'incline la tête dans l'accord, regardant avec intérêt une écriture que je n'identifie pas. «Dani.»

« Meilleur que Blaine, hein?» Elle rit un peu, s'approchant plus près de moi et appuyant son épaule contre les boîtes aux lettres.

Je me retourne et m'éloigne.

«Ouais, on peut dire ça.» Je lève ma main pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand elle me prend par surprise. Elle attrape ma main avant que je puisse réagir et la tient fermement dans la sienne. Elle est tout près de moi. Je peux sentir son parfum léger. Je ne peux pas la regarder. Je lui ai déjà donné assez de cartes.

« Elliot, » elle chuchote. «Je suis désolée. »

Elle sait y faire. Elle sait comment me faire craquer. L'ascenseur s'ouvre et avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur je lui réponds, «tu l'es toujours, Olivia.»

Elle me laisse m'écarter d'elle d'un pas, extrayant en même temps ma main de la sienne, mais en restant où elle est. Quand je regarde finalement ses yeux, je suis reconnaissant que la porte se ferme. Ils sont humides et meurtris. Et ça me tue. Comme toujours.

Mais ce qu'elle me demande d'une voix enrouée juste avant que les deux morceaux de métal se touchent, met un point final à ma torture et enfonce le dernier clou de mon cercueil.

«Je dois juste savoir si… si nous sommes toujours équipiers…?»

Voilà pourquoi elle est là. Elle veut revenir. Elle veut que je lui pardonne et que j'oublie. Feindre que nous sommes toujours égaux. Je m'effondre sur un côté de l'ascenseur et frotte mon visage avec la main qu'elle tenait il y a encore quelques instants. Elle a son odeur. Deux minutes en sa présence après trois mois et me voilà épuisé. Je ne suis que l'ombre d'un homme avec des milliers de questions et aucune réponse.

J'entre dans mon appartement sombre et de nouveau mon subconscient laisse la porte ouverte. Pas complètement ouverte mais pas fermée non plus. Je sais qu'elle va arriver. Parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu et que je peux imaginer ce que cela me ferait de vouloir savoir mais de l'ignorer. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est une douleur insupportable de ne pas savoir. D'ignorer.

En me penchant pour allumer une lampe, j'entends ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lentement. Puis elle se referme doucement.

«Tu ne m'as pas répondu,» elle accuse.

«Je ne peux pas te répondre. Je ne connais pas la réponse, Liv.» Et c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas. Je suis heureux et satisfait avec Dani. Olivia me manque comme si j'avais perdu un membre, mais j'ai appris à m'adapter à cette situation. A faire mon travail. Et je l'ai fait. Je le fait. Et bien qu'elle soit la seule à remplir le vide que je ressens constamment, je crains le prix que je devrais payer. Ce que je perdrais encore.

«Tu ne peux pas me répondre parce que tu couches avec elle? C'est pour ça?»

Un point pour Olivia Benson. Mais au moment où je me retourne pour lui faire face avec du feu dans les yeux, je me demande si peut-être le point n'est pas en fait pour moi. Je pense qu'il lui a fallu un courage extraordinaire pour obtenir ces mots hors de sa bouche. C'est elle qui vient d'étendre ses cartes devant moi.

Mais les mots dégringolent de ma bouche avant même que j'ai le temps de les retenir. «Je ne couche pas avec elle. » Les articulations de mes mains qui se reposent sur mes hanches sont blanches d'être trop contractées.

Soudainement elle plisse les yeux, montrant qu'elle m'a démasqué. Merde.

«Tu vas rester là et continuer à me mentir? Sans honte? Tu vas vraiment me mentir ?»

Pas vraiment, je vais plutôt me retourner et partir en courant. Je trouve soudainement très important de trier mon courrier, ce qui d'ordinaire me prend des jours, voir des semaines. «Mes rapports avec Dani, quoi qu'ils puissent être, n'ont rien à voir avec toi et moi, Olivia.»

«Bien sûr que si, Stabler !» Elle est en colère maintenant. Clairement. Elle se déplace de l'autre côté de la pièce en veillant à toujours laisser beaucoup d'espace entre nous. «Je veux savoir pourquoi.» Elle est calme maintenant, même si le mal est toujours présent d'avoir jeté ses cartes sans réfléchir.

Encore une fois elle est ambigüe sur ce à quoi elle se réfère. Intentionnellement ambigüe. 'Pourquoi' je couche avec Dani… 'Pourquoi' je ne peux pas lui répondre… 'Pourquoi' tout cela n'a rien à voir avec elle et moi… Alors de nouveau je reste évasif. Elle prêche tellement souvent le faux pour savoir le vrai qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à esquiver avec élégance.

«Vois ça avec Cragen si tu veux revenir. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision de toute façon.» Je feins d'être embêté par une facture que je viens d'ouvrir. Comme si cette conversation était le dernier de mes soucis.

Elle fait un pas vers moi et marche sur la reine de cœur. «On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis pour ce travail, Elliot. Ce n'était pas mon choix,» elle dit tranquillement.

Je hoche la tête comme pour dire que je comprends. Mais ma réponse est en désaccord avec mon geste. «Nous avons toujours le choix.» Je pose mon courrier et me retourne pour lui faire face. «Et tu as fait celui que tu pensais être le meilleur. Je respecte cela.» Mes yeux sont rivés sur elle. Et les siens dansent entre mon visage et le mur derrière moi.

«J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.» Son honnêteté crue fait fondre mon indifférence fausse.

« Moi je le sais,» j'admets tristement.

Elle me regarde avec surprise. «C'est vrai?» Je hoche la tête. «Pourquoi?»

«A cause de ce que tu as vu en moi dans ce fameux couloir d'hôpital.» Je suis nu de nouveau. Exposé. Elle s'avance rapidement vers moi mais s'arrête avant d'être trop proche.

«Non. Tu as tort. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu en toi.» Mon cœur bat si fort contre mes côtes que je sens la nausée monter. Et avant que je puisse lui dire de s'arrêter, de ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait me tuer, elle termine sa phrase avec sa voix tendre que j'aime tant. «C'est ce que j'ai vu en moi, Elliot.»

Ses cartes flottent autour de nous. Mais soudainement je me rappelle dans quelle situation elle m'a placée. Je plonge mes mains au fond de mes poches et hausse les épaules. «Je suppose que c'était trop compliqué hein? Trop compliqué pour faire autre chose que partir. Deux fois.» Elle lèche sa lèvre inférieure puis la mord légèrement.

«L'amour est souvent compliqué.» Et avec ces quatre mots, elle me coupe le souffle, m'ôte mes pensées et mon incapacité à faire autre chose que de rester là dans le choc complet et total.

Vient-elle juste de dire ça? Ces mots sont-ils vraiment sortis de la bouche d'Olivia Benson ? J'ai imaginé des choses avant. Et je suis fatigué.

«Elliot?» elle demande en se penchant en avant. Je dois ressembler à un débile mais je suis sans voix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? «Peux-tu me pardonner? Ou…»

L'alternative pour lui pardonner est d'oublier.

«Je ne sais pas.» Je soupire profondément et marche vers la bière qui appelle mon nom dans le réfrigérateur. «Je suis bien.» Je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça. Pas après ce qu'elle vient d'admettre. Pas après ce que je lui ai avoué avec des sous-entendus il y a bientôt quatre mois. Mais la fierté est un organe qui met longtemps à guérir. Et le mien a été gravement blessé. Par elle.

Elle est plantée derrière moi avec les bras croisés. «C'est un bon flic ?»

J'ouvre la bouteille, avale une grande gorgée et me tourne vers elle. «Ouais. Elle est assez bonne.» Je me penche en arrière contre le comptoir et l'étudie. J'imagine qu'elle est en train de ramasser les cartes pour les cacher de nouveau. La vie est dure, n'est-ce pas Liv ?

Elle se met tout à coup à regarder le plancher. «J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est jolie.» Cette remarque me fait prendre une autre grande gorgée de mon Heineken.

Je hausse les épaules. «Elle est agréable à regarder.» Allez Olivia, ne fais pas ça. Ne nous fait pas ça.

Quand elle lève les yeux vers moi et voit mon amour pour elle, le mal sur son visage me déchire en deux. Elle secoue la tête, essayant très probablement d'éloigner l'émotion qui menace de la submerger.

«Je dois savoir, El. Je dois juste savoir pourquoi.» Elle a l'air tellement misérable à cet instant. Et mon Dieu, il prend vraiment toute mon énergie pour ne pas la reprendre immédiatement. «S'il te plaît,» elle chuchote presque imperceptiblement.

Cette fois, je sais exactement à quoi elle se réfère. Et elle sait que je sais.

Pourquoi coucher avec Dani ? Et pas avec elle après sept ans. Pourquoi donner une partie de moi à une personne dont je ne suis pas amoureux ? Et pas à celle que j'ai aimé et que j'aime toujours.

«J'avais besoin de changement.» Elle hoche la tête et reprend chaque cadeau qu'elle m'a offert en venant ici. Elle se tourne pour partir et je sais que je ne dormirai pas ce soir. Je ne finirai pas cette bière. Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

Elle part parce qu'elle sait maintenant. Je la laisse partir parce que maintenant je dois commencer à vivre avec ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai choisi l'alternative. Que Dieu me vienne en aide. Je viens de choisir d'oublier Olivia Benson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, 2ème chapitre ! Un peu déçue de n'avoir reçue que 2 commentaires, mais tant pis… J'espère avoir plus de chance avec celui-là ! Bonne lecture à vous, et encore merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un gentil message…à bientôt…**

Il est en retard. En vérifiant ma montre, je constate qu'il a maintenant vingt-trois minutes de retard, ce qui combiné à mes quinze minutes d'avance n'aide pas vraiment mon inquiétude et mon impatience. Je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de me demander si au dernier moment il a décidé de ne pas venir. Mais je sais qu'il n'agit pas comme ça. Il aurait appelé. Même si les choses sont ce qu'elles sont entre nous, il aurait appelé. Il aurait surtout refusé l'invitation au lieu de faire une telle chose.

Vingt-cinq minutes de retard.

J'essaye de l'appeler alors qu'au même moment j'entends une voiture derrière moi. C'est lui.

En fermant mon téléphone, je m'aperçois qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu répondre à mon appel, puisqu'il est déjà en ligne dans une conversation assez animée. Elliot déteste les appels en attente. Je sais qu'il ne prendrait l'appel entrant seulement si cela était une urgence.

Et visiblement je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie puisque mon appel a été directement à la messagerie. Je me demande bien avec qui il peut parler un dimanche après-midi. Qui peut bien le retenir aussi longtemps alors qu'il est déjà en retard. D'après ce que je sais, Munch et Fin travaillent ce week-end. Mais quand je le vois sortir de son SUV avec un air satisfait sur son visage et faire le fanfaron, je sais. Il parle à Dani. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Ils brillent d'une manière différente. Ils ont un éclat qu'ils n'ont pas habituellement.

Il me regarde alors. Il voit mes yeux l'interroger. Mon regard transpire la douleur. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Il est toujours assez loin de moi quand il termine sa conversation, lui faisant probablement la promesse écœurante de la voir plus tard. Je voudrais pouvoir disparaitre avant qu'il n'arrive vers moi. Je voudrais ne pas avoir vu cette lumière dans ses yeux et sue qu'elle n'était pas là pour moi.

Je voudrais pouvoir changer tant de choses qui le concernent. Notamment sur notre travail ensemble. Je veux retravailler avec lui. Oh bon sang, de qui je me moque ? Je le veux tout court.

Cragen m'a dit vendredi qu'il était étonné qu'ils travaillent si bien ensemble. Il a essayé de le dire en prenant des gants, mais le résultat était le même. Elliot et moi avons fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble mais. Mais.

Il y a toujours un mais.

Selon lui, le fait de partir avait été la bonne décision à prendre et à son avis faire que cette chose soit permanente serait mieux pour tout le monde. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'apparemment Elliot est d'accord avec lui. Et heureux. Avec elle.

Je la déteste. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas? J'étais à sa place quatre ans auparavant. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Jeune. Belle. Et le centre de son monde. Elle est ce que je ne serais jamais.

Est-ce que tout ce qui me reste est ça? Ici. Sur la rive de l'Hutson dans le New Jersey. Attendre qu'Elliot Stabler ait terminé son coup de téléphone avec sa satanée équipière - bon sang le dire me donne un goût amer dans la bouche – et finalement prendre la décision finale. Pour nous. Savoir si je poursuis ou non ma carrière à l'USV de Manhattan. Considérer la demande de Cragen. Quelle demande? Plutôt un ultimatum.

«Un appel important?» Je demande d'un ton acerbe pendant qu'il clôture la distance entre eux et range son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Ses pieds font beaucoup de poussière sur le gravier et sa démarche est paresseuse. Pour une raison inconnue, cette habitude qu'il a de ne pas lever complètement les pieds quand il marche fait quelque chose à mon cœur. Ce sont toujours les petites choses que vous retenez chez les personnes que vous aimez.

«Alors, il y a une raison pour cette invitation dans un endroit si secret? Tu vas me dire que tu es de retour mais qu'il ne faut pas que ça se sache?» Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et regarde en direction de l'eau. Il est tellement sur la défensive ces derniers temps. Et je suppose qu'il a ses raisons.

Je souris nerveusement à son choix de mots pour briser la glace et à sa façon d'éviter ma question. J'imite donc sa position et me penche contre la balustrade.

«Pas secret. Juste tranquille et neutre,» je réponds puis relâche tranquillement l'air de mes poumons. Il hoche la tête et attend simplement que je continue, donc je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et pousse son épaule avec la mienne. «Tu vas bien?» Allez Elliot, jette-moi un os. Ou une bouée de sauvetage. Je me noie ici.

Il se contracte, se redresse et se décale un peu vers sa gauche, s'éloignant de moi et m'envoyant le message fort et clair que nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions. «Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Il est maintenant dos à la balustrade, appuyé sur ses coudes d'une manière naturelle et détendue. Connerie.

Je regarde fixement une famille d'oies nageant en prenant soin de bien choisir mes mots. «Et bien, tout d'abord… je veux te dire que…» Je le regarde alors. Je veux attirer son attention et la garder prisonnière. «Te dire que je sais ce que j'ai fait… j'ai changé des choses entre nous. J'ai changé ta confiance en moi.»

Je ne peux pas respirer parce qu'il semble parti et profondément dans ses pensées. Il prend trop de temps.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi lâche prise.

«Oh dis-le Elliot. Pour l'amour de Dieu dis-moi juste ce que tu penses!» Je laisse échapper subitement. Il me regarde durement.

«C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu veux vraiment que je dise ce que je pense, Olivia?»

Je veux dire non. «Oui,» je chuchote avant d'avaler ma salive. «Dis-le.»

Il fait demi-tour et pose ses avant-bras sur la rambarde et laisse pendre ses mains de l'autre côté. «Je suis fatigué.»

J'attends qu'il élabore, mais quand il ne le fait pas, je prends la même position que lui et parle. «Fatigué,» je répète. «De…»

«Toi.» Il me regarde pour voir comment je réagis à son admission. Pour voir ma réaction. Je ne sais même pas si je peux réagir. Mon corps est engourdi. Mon cœur est engourdi.

Ayant besoin d'être sûre, je chuchote, «moi.» Il hoche la tête tristement et finalement la tourne vers l'eau. Le soir commence à nous entourer.

«Je suis fatigué de ce jeu perpétuel auquel nous jouons sans cesse. Je suis fatigué que ma vie ne soit pour toi qu'une porte par laquelle tu peux sortir et entrer à loisirs.»

«Elliot.» Je suis contrariée. Je peux également commencer à pleurer. En fait, je pense que je pleure. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il s'écarte soudainement de la balustrade et fait quelques pas derrière moi. Pour vraisemblablement me donner un peu de place pour respirer. Un peu d'intimité pour remettre mes idées en place. Mince, merci.

«Et je sais ce que tu penses Olivia. Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle.»

«Ben tiens donc.»

Et alors il est tout près de moi. Dans mon espace personnel. Intense. «Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est séparé.»

J'essuie l'humidité accumulée juste dans le coin de mes yeux. «Alors… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu es fatigué de moi… donc…» Je déteste combien ma voix est faible.

«Je ne suis pas fatigué de toi, Olivia. Je suis fatigué que nous essayons de sauver quelque chose qui est juste… quelque chose qui n'est plus mais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veut admettre.»

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. «Cragen a dit la même chose. Enfin presque.» Et je l'ai détesté autant que je le fais maintenant. Mais le plus ironique dans tout ça est que je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Et maintenant je dois l'accepter.

Notre destin.

«Tu as parlé de nous à Cragen?» J'avale durement ma salive et hoche la tête.

«C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je voulais le découvrir. Pour être sûre.» Je m'arrête. Je le laisse enregistrer tout ça calmement. Je suis trop épuisée pour lui donner des détails. Et peut-être effrayée aussi.

Il secoue la tête, montrant son ennui à mon ambiguïté délibérée. «Cragen nous a envoyés ici pour que tu découvres ce que tu sais déjà, Olivia.» Je respire profondément et me tourne pour lui faire face. Nous sommes très proche l'un de l'autre. Et l'air autour de nous est électrique. Cette électricité est ce qui nous a tenus ensemble. On ne le comprend pas ou il n'est pas facilement défini mais il est indéniablement là.

«C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris ce boulot loin. Pour qu'à mon retour les choses aillent mieux entre nous. Pas plus mal et pas les mêmes non plus.»

«Donc tu as fait des spéculations. Tu as joué notre association en allant jouer avec nos ennemis jurés du FBI.» Il s'éloigne de quelques pas. «Donc je suppose que tu as la réponse à ta question.» Il revient et me regarde fixement avec ses mains sur ses hanches. «Je ne pense pas que je me trompe en disant que nous sommes foutus hein? En tout cas une chose est sûre, les choses ne sont pas meilleures.»

Ceci m'exaspère. Sa réaction. «De toute façon tu t'en fous! Tu viens juste de dire que tu es fatigué de nous. De moi! De toute façon tu es déjà passé à autre chose, et sur plusieurs plans d'ailleurs ! »

Il charge dans ma direction mais je ne bouge pas. «Je devais, Olivia. Je devais montrer que je valais quelque chose… à n'importe qui. Et oui sur plusieurs plans! Je te dis que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu fous le camp!» Il lève ses mains vers le ciel. «Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?»

Et aussi désespérée que je suis que des mots sortent de ma bouche, ils ne font pas. Je suis sans voix. Encore engourdie.

«Je suis désolée,» je dis timidement. «Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…. Je n'ai pas…»

«C'est juste que tu n'as pas quoi?» Il se penche un peu pour que ses yeux perçants tombent pile en face des miens.

«Je n'ai pas su comment y faire face. Te faire face. Comment nous gérer.» Finalement je cède et regarde ses yeux. Ils sont foncés et dangereux. Généralement quand il est en colère ils sont bleu glacier.

Après plusieurs secondes à se toiser l'un l'autre, il tourne finalement la tête, me donnant le sentiment d'avoir froid et d'être seule. Il regarde l'Hudson et fait alors une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il fasse. Jamais.

Il tend sa main dans ma direction pour que je la prenne.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il ne dit rien. Il attend simplement que je place ma main dans la sienne.

Et je finis pas le faire. Il sert rapidement ma main, ce qui envoie des frissons tout d'abord dans mon bras puis dans mon corps tout entier.

«Nous devons mettre fin à tout ça, Liv. Pour de bon.» J'essaye de récupérer ma main mais il la tient fermement. J'ai trop mal. J'ai besoin d'espace. Je dois partir. Comment ai-je pu faire ça avant? Je l'ai fait. Je suis partie. Mais.

Et il y a toujours un mais.

Je ne suis jamais partie pour de bon. C'est un nouveau concept. Étranger. Et mon système le rejette.

«Je ne sais pas si je peux,» je chuchote en pleurant. Il entrelace nos doigts. Et je commence vraiment à sentir les sanglots arriver.

«Si je peux,» mes yeux sont fermés mais je sais qu'il me regarde pendant qu'il parle tranquillement. «Tu le peux aussi.»

Je les ouvre et vois que ses yeux sont humides.

Ils sont humides en raison de la décision qu'il a déjà prise. La décision sur laquelle il ne reviendra pas.

Rien.

«Ok.»

Nous restons sans bouger les mains toujours liées, examinant l'Hudson pour ce qui nous donne l'impression d'être des heures, vu l'obscurité grandissante. Et alors il s'en va. Et je suis toujours là. J'essaie de me rappeler comment vivre. Comment respirer. J'essaie d'imaginer comment je vais entrer dans le bureau de Cragen demain et lui dire que je ne reviens pas.

Rien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes, et tout d'abord merci à celles qui ont laissé un petit message d'encouragement ! C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture…et à bientôt…**

« Capitaine, évidemment qu'il est en colère. Et qui sait combien de temps il va l'être… Ce que je dois dire est plus facile sans lui ici…» Elliot frappe sur ma porte ouverte, interrompant Olivia. Il reste là sur le seuil, attendant que je lui fasse signe d'entrer.

«Entre Elliot, ferme la porte et vient t'assoir,» je suggère calmement. La tension concentrée dans cette petite pièce pourrait à elle seule remplir un stade de football.

«Désolé d'être en retard. Dani et moi avons été pris dans le trafic pour revenir de Westside.» Bien qu'il nous fasse des excuses à tous les deux, il ne regarde que moi tout en essayant d'attraper son souffle et de mettre en ordre ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la réunion qui risque de mal tourner pour nous trois. Je note qu'ils refusent de se regarder pendant qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Oh ouais, ceci va être amusant. Cela va un peu ressembler à une intervention chirurgicale pour amputer un membre. Sans anesthésie.

Autant ne pas perdre de temps pour pratiquer la première incision.

Me penchant en arrière dans ma chaise, j'entrelace mes doigts sur mon estomac et regarde Olivia pour commencer. «Liv, tu veux bien me dire quelles sont tes conclusions ?» Je regarde rapidement Elliot. «Et je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici. Tu es d'accord avec le fait que nous allons prendre une décision aujourd'hui ?» Il hoche la tête et se penche en avant, reposant ses bras sur ses cuisses. J'imagine qu'il se plie comme s'il a mal. Un peu d'anesthésique liquide serait peut-être bon à envisager.

«Ouais. Liv et moi en avons parlé hier.» Je reste impassible et transfère de nouveau mon attention à Olivia.

« Et… je suppose que je ne me trompe pas en assumant qu'étant donné la température glaciale dans ce bureau j'ai perdu un de mes meilleurs inspecteurs?» Je suis étonné que cette simple remarque m'affecte autant. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes en ce moment. Sept ans de travail ensemble, de plus association homme/femme, est très long, surtout dans une telle unité.

Les yeux d'Olivia se remplissent de larmes. Elle jette un coup d'œil sur Elliot avant de revenir rapidement sur moi. Il refuse toujours de la regarder. Allez Elliot, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras pour le reste de tes jours.

«Oui, je suppose que c'est le cas. Lui et moi avons fait tout ce qui pouvait être fait je pense.» Sa voix faiblit en milieu de phrase mais elle se reprend immédiatement.

Je regarde Elliot qui fixe je ne sais quoi derrière moi. «Ca te convient? Tu es d'accord pour continuer de travailler avec Dani?» Il gigote sur sa chaise et joue avec ses mains, la tête basse.

«Heu… non. Pas vraiment, mais Dani et moi fonctionnons assez bien ensemble globalement. Nous pouvons faire notre travail.» Il me regarde alors. Avec ce qui semble être de la colère dans ses yeux. Hmmm. Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt de la douleur. Ce n'est pas son choix. C'est celui d'Olivia. Ou au moins il me donne cette impression. Pour la première fois il ne donne pas son avis. Pour la première fois il capitule. Bon sang, Elliot. Tu penses être malheureux maintenant - attends juste qu'elle sorte de ce bureau. Pour de bon. « Et Olivia et moi n'arrivons visiblement pas à faire la part des choses, donc…. ouais, je suppose que je suis d'accord avec ça.» Il se redresse et soupire. «Il le faut.»

Comme si je regardais un match de tennis, je rebondis de nouveau à Olivia. Sa mâchoire ne cesse de bouger. Elle se serre et se desserre rapidement. «Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Olivia ?»

«Et bien,» elle croise ses jambes, prenant quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle va dire, «je suis d'accord avec lui quand il dit que Dani et lui travaillent probablement bien ensemble – je l'ai entendu dire- mais je ne comprends pas à quoi il se réfère quand il dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire la part des choses.»

Je suis intrigué par l'obstination de ces deux-là. Ils refusent toujours d'établir le contact visuel. Et ils refusent de dire les choses comme elles sont, restant comme à leur habitude ambigus.

J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être leur thérapeute. Est-ce que je suis vraiment sensé faire ce genre de chose? Je me penche en avant pour essayer de mieux les analyser.

«Ecoutez. Il y a depuis quelques temps des rumeurs qui bourdonnent comme des frelons. Et bien que d'ordinaire je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention, je retiens tout de même toujours l'essentiel. Ou au moins celles qui durent.» Ils se mettent soudainement à regarder ailleurs, sachant parfaitement où je veux en venir. Alors je décide de les choquer. Et je les choque.

«Quand as-tu découvert qu'Elliot couchait avec Dani, Olivia ?» Ils s'étouffent presque.

«Excusez-moi?» «Pardon?» Ils disent simultanément.

Je garde mon calme pendant qu'ils perdent le leur. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne trouve pas cette situation légèrement amusante.

«Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.»

Toussant pour trouver sa voix et décroisant ses jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, elle répond de façon précaire, «je l'ai entendu de différentes sources que lui et moi avons en commun, mais également de certaines personnes avec qui j'étais en contact pendant que j'étais sous couverture. Après environ un mois pour être précise.»

Elliot la regarde finalement. Mais cette fois-ci elle reste de marbre et regarde droit devant elle.

«Je ne sais pas pour toi, Liv, mais moi je crois cette rumeur.» Je partage un demi-sourire avec elle. Je veux qu'Elliot sache que je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe derrière mon dos. Dans mon équipe.

«Moi aussi,» elle chuchote déçue.

Elliot se lève soudainement et marche dans un coin de la pièce. «Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce dont nous parlons?»

J'ignore son ton offensé et maintiens mes yeux sur Olivia. «J'ai également entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que vous couchiez ensemble.» Ses yeux s'écarquillent et un rougissement monte rapidement de son cou à ses joues. «Mais pour certaines raisons je n'y ai jamais cru.»

«C'est bien,» il dit de son coin. «Parce que nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Nous ne l'avons même jamais envisagé.» Je regarde alors Elliot.

«Tu n'y a pas pensé?» Je conteste et j'insiste. «L'idée ne t'a même jamais éfleuré?»

Elle parle cette fois après un profond soupir. «Non. Nous sommes restés professionnels. Respect professionnel. Aucunes complications. Nous voulions d'abord faire notre travail.» Je note qu'elle défend le pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait. Pas qu'ils ne l'ont pas voulu.

«Mais maintenant c'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas Olivia ?» Par un mouvement de ma tête je lui montre que je sais. Je sympathise. Ils ont essayé si durement de ne pas tomber amoureux, mais l'amour ne les a pas entendus et est tout de même venu. Contre leur volonté.

«Oui, ça l'est.»

«Quand tout est devenu si compliqué?» Je veux comprendre. Peut-être que je veux qu'ils comprennent aussi. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils le fassent. Et je pense que le problème persistera qu'elle fasse partie ou non de cette unité. Les bagages voyagent avec vous.

Il se penche contre la porte derrière lui et plie ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre.

«Quand je l'ai choisie sur le travail. Quand je lui ai montré que je ne pouvais pas prendre les bonnes décisions sans elle ou à cause d'elle plutôt.» Il secoue la tête, totalement incrédule. « Quand je l'ai montré à tout le monde en fait.»

Je hoche la tête dans l'accord. Je m'en souviens. L'affaire Guitano. Elle est partie pour la première fois peu après, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance. Maintenant je connais le motif réel de son départ. Elle a eu besoin de s'éloigner du feu qui commençait à brûler entre eux. Et elle s'est brûlée… ok, je commence à voir le plan d'ensemble. Et surtout ce que Dani vient faire dans l'histoire. Bon sang Elliot, tu t'es servi d'elle. J'espère qu'elle va te mettre son pied au cul. Ou peut-être qu'elle le sait mais se sert de lui aussi.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, ou peut-être le plus triste, est que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des gens donneraient n'importe quoi pour connaitre un jour le même amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement ils sont beaucoup trop occupés à se blâmer l'un l'autre pour s'en rendre compte.

Et elle finira par se détester pour tout ça. Je ne peux pas laisser cette chose se produire.

«C'est une explication merdique, Elliot.» Je jette alors un coup d'œil sur elle. «Et c'est encore plus stupide de le laisser penser qu'il détient la clé du problème.»

«Tu sais très bien, Olivia, qu'à sa place tu aurais fait la même chose sans te poser aucunes questions.» Mes mots et accusations sont durs mais ils se comportent d'une manière totalement irrationnelle.

«Je sais que je l'aurais fait. Je lui ai même dit.» Ils partagent un regard pour la première fois. Elle le met au défi de se battre avec elle. « Mais je suis sûre qu'avoir laissé un petit garçon perdre la vie à cause de ma décision m'aurait hanté moi aussi.» Elle me regarde maintenant. Avec du feu dans les yeux. Bon sang, elle le défend maintenant. «Donc oui j'ai compris pourquoi il l'a fait, capitaine, mais le résultat est le même. Nous sommes distraits. Et cela ne peut pas se produire. Pas dans cette unité.»

«Comme c'est noble de ta part, Olivia. Mais je pense que c'est une excuse. Vous détruisez votre équipe et plus encore parce que vous êtes des poules mouillées. Quand vous aurez grand vous vous rendrez peut-être compte vous vous rendrez compte quelles conneries vous avez réellement faites l'un et l'autre.» Je divisais mon regard sur les deux mais maintenant je me focalise sur lui. «Et Elliot? Toi et Dani voulez rester équipiers? Alors fais bien attention à ce que tu fais en dehors du boulot.» Je rapproche ma chaise de mon bureau, trouvant soudainement intéressants les dossiers posés devant moi mais également pour leur montrer que la réunion est terminée. Je suis au bout du rouleau avec ces deux-là. Bonne chance à eux pour la suite.

Je sens leurs yeux forer le dessus de mon crâne. Interrogation. Insécurité. Un goût d'inachevé.

Bien. Peut-être vont-ils commencer à se poser les bonnes questions.

«Don?» Elle demande en hésitant.

Je ne lève pas les yeux. «Oui inspecteur?» Elle fait une pause, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«Donc… est-ce… est-ce que….» elle lutte.

«Est-ce que Liv et moi sommes officiellement plus des équipiers?» il demande bravement.

Je lève les yeux de mon dossier et les étudie. Je les examine. Ils ont l'air terrifié. Ce doit être terrifiant de perdre un membre. Les douleurs fantômes vont faire partie de leur vie maintenant.

«C'est officiel, vous n'êtes plus équipiers. Prend effet maintenant.» Je vois les mains d'Olivia fermées dans des poings rendant ses articulations blances. Mon cœur pleure pour eux, mais ils doivent grandir. Peut-être séparément. Peut-être ensemble. «Bonne chance, Olivia. Je vais transmettre ton dossier et une nouvelle affectation te seras sûrement transmise vers la fin de la semaine.»

«Et jusque-là?» Sa voix est tremblante et faible.

«Congés payés. Profites-en.»

Aussi frustré que je suis et ai été avec eux, les regarder partir, les voir quitter mon bureau pour probablement la dernière fois… m'incite à réaliser… qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir perdu quelque chose. Moi aussi.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre une partie du blâme. J'ai vu tout cela arriver. J'ai vu se développer des sentiments et je les ai laissé mal les interpréter. Et je n'ai rien fait.

Et maintenant je mets un point final à cette histoire. A leur histoire.

Bonne chance, inspecteurs. Et je suis désolé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes. Nouveau chapitre, un peu long à venir mais finalement là ! Merci pour les gentillesses, même si le mérite ne me revient pas vraiment. Je me contente de traduire, c'est tout. Le génie ce n'est pas moi…Bonne lecture à vous, et à la prochaine !**

Mes mains sont partout. Elles ne peuvent pas toucher assez de peau, ne peuvent pas suffisamment la sentir. Chaude. Lisse. Brûlante. Contraste entre soyeuse et moite. Elle est sous mon corps, me stimulant de plus en plus. Ma bouche est contre la sienne. Le baiser d'abord doux devient vite passionné. Hors du souffle alors elle se donne à moi. Elle me donne l'espoir. Elle me donne le sentiment d'être enfin à la maison. Je suis à la maison avec elle ici. Sous ces couvertures légères. Dans ses bras. Elle dans les miens. En elle.

Mon Dieu. Je suis en elle. Son nom glisse de mes lèvres pendant que je souris, «Olivia…» Elle est moi. Je suis elle. Cet acte suprême de connexion, cette exposition d'amour absolu, est ce que nous sommes. Tout ce que nous avons manqué. Aucune ambiguïté. Aucunes questions.

Mon corps veut exploser. Mais mon cœur et mon esprit veulent que ceci ne cesse jamais. J'essaye de lui dire. Combien. Je l'aime. Mais.

J'oublie comment parler. Je suis submergé. Elle me regarde maintenant. Non. Ses yeux. Non Liv. Ne me questionne pas. Ne te méprends pas. S'il te plaît. Aies confiance en moi. Tu te souviens? Merde. Elle pleure. J'essaye de trouver les bons mots. Mais ils meurent avant que je puisse les dire. Elle devient froide. Elle me repousse. Non. S'il te plaît. Je veux prier.

Quoi? Elle regarde derrière moi maintenant. Olivia, regarde- moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Qu'y a-t-il derrière moi? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que moi essayant de t'aimer?

Je la perds. Encore.

Je regarde derrière moi. Oh mon Dieu. Non. Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. Pas maintenant.

Dani est debout devant ma porte de chambre à coucher et ne porte rien d'autre qu'une de mes chemises. «Je pensais que c'était moi que tu aimais. Que tu avais besoin de moi.» Les mots sembles blessés mais en fait le ton est acerbe.

Je sens Olivia s'échapper de sous mon corps. Je veux la retenir mais elle est trop rapide. Je réagis toujours trop tard. Soudain une brume épaisse m'entoure. Je ne peux pas voir très loin devant moi. Je ne peux pas la suivre avec mes yeux. Je tends la main et touche sa peau mais je ne peux pas saisir sa main.

«S'il te plait,» je dis, je pleure. «Olivia, j'ai besoin de toi.»

J'ai peur de la suivre. Je suis effrayé de devoir faire face à la vérité de ma relation avec Dani. Je suis effrayé de faire face à Dani.

Et puis tout à coup Dani est devant moi. Elle me regarde simplement. Elle commence à déboutonner la chemise qu'elle porte. Elle essaye de me séduire. Je veux lui dire de s'arrêter. Mais mon corps réagit.

Elle voit ce qu'elle me fait. La preuve je la veux. Mais c'est impossible. Je veux Olivia.

«Olivia!» Je hurle. Je regarde vers la porte, évitant Dani. Je la cherche. Dani s'approche de moi. Elle se place entre mes jambes. «Non,» mais elle ignore ma revendication. «Non Dani. Non,» je veux lui faire comprendre mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. «Non… Dani… Non… Non…»

«NON !» Je le dis si fort que finalement je me réveille. Et alors je réalise que je ne suis pas le seul à être réveillé. Elle l'est aussi. Le rêve revient à mon esprit. Bon sang. Elle se retourne avec des yeux endormis et me regarde. Je suis assis avec ma tête dans mes mains. «Désolé,» je marmonne tout en essayant d'attraper mon souffle. Elle caresse mon dos qui est en sueur.

«Mauvais rêve ?»

«Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça.» Je dois m'éloigner d'elle. De ce que j'ai laissé se produire la nuit dernière. Merde. Ses mains s'arrêtent soudainement de bouger et je suis persuadé qu'elle a entendu mes pensées. «Rendors-toi,» je chuchote. Je me penche vers elle et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. «Je vais boire un peu d'eau.»

Elle essaye de m'embrasser mais est déçue quand je coupe cours. «Okay. Reviens vite.» J'essaye de sourire mais je ne peux pas. Je suis encore trop secoué de ce cauchemar.

«Okay.» Je ferme la porte derrière moi et me dirige vers la cuisine de mon minuscule appartement. De l'eau de vie. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort.

Bon sang, ce rêve semblait si vrai que je pense que je devrais appeler Olivia et lui faire des excuses. Je ris presque d'à quel point je suis pathétique. Et soudain j'entends des pas rapides dans le hall. Et alors ils s'arrêtent devant ma porte.

Regardant la pendule sur le mur, je vois qu'il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Qui peut bien être dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ? Et devant ma porte ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'entends. Sans aucun doute c'est elle. C'est sa respiration paniquée. J'ouvre la serrure, je l'entends appuyer quelque chose contre la porte et chuchoter doucement. Mais que se passe-t-il?

«Olivia?» Je chuchote assez fort. J'ouvre la porte et il faut quelques secondes à mes yeux pour s'adapter à la forte lumière du couloir. «Jésus Liv. Entre. Que s'est-il passé?» Elle essaye de ne pas pleurer.

«Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir Elliot. S'il te plaît. Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît aide moi,» ses émotions se bousculent. Elle berce dans ses bras une boule de poils couleur or maculée de sang, enroulée dans un pull qui je sais lui appartient.

Je lui retire l'animal mou et évalue rapidement son état. «Liv,» je dis d'une voix compatissante, «il est gravement blessé.» Je lève les yeux vers elle et voit son visage souillé par les larmes. «Il doit voir un vétérinaire.»

Elle hoche la tête, étant d'accord avec moi. «Je sais. Je sais. J'ai essayé d'en trouver un… ça s'est passé près de chez toi, c'est pourquoi je suis venue ici, désolée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un vétérinaire ouvert et…»

«Chut… Doucement… ok, viens, nous allons regarder à quel point ses blessures sont graves.» Je suis à mi-chemin de la salle de bains avec le chien dans les bras quand je m'arrête et réalise le bourbier dans lequel je suis.

Dani.

Ma salle de bains.

Dani dans mon lit.

La salle de bains est reliée à ma chambre à coucher.

Olivia.

Je porte un chien qui se vide de son sang dans mes bras.

Merde.

Et au moment où je me dis que ça ne peut pas être pire.

Les choses empirent.

«Elliot? Tout va… Olivia!» Et Dani est là. Elle est nue et cache partiellement son corps derrière la porte.

Je me tourne pour regarder Olivia qui est derrière moi, mais la pauvre chose dans mes bras pleure doucement, nous rappelant à tous les trois ce que nous faisons réellement ici, dans cet espace incroyablement confiné.

«Dani, je dois le mettre dans la baignoire. Peux-tu aller chercher des couvertures?» Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle comprend l'urgence de la situation. Elle revient vêtue d'une robe, et par-dessus mon épaule je commence à parler à Olivia, «pourrais-tu aller chercher mon téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine? Mon cousin est vétérinaire.» Je me dis que si nous arrivons à nous concentrer sur le chien, nous allons nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Je suis étonné qu'elle fasse ce que je lui demande sans broncher et encore plus quand je me rends compte qu'elle n'a encore pas dit un mot sur la situation. Ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Vraiment pas bon.

«Allez mon grand, je vais te poser tout doucement.» Je place la pauvre bête dans la baignoire quand je sens une main se poser sur mon dos nu.

«Tiens, El,» c'est la main d'Olivia. Et elle me tend mon téléphone portable.

«Merci.» J'abandonne le chien quelques minutes et m'éloigne de la baignoire pour passer mon coup de téléphone. Nos regards se croisent un bref instant mais dans ce court laps de temps nous tenons toute une conversation. Elle ne peut pas croire ce qu'elle vient de voir. Je n'arrive pas moi-même à le croire. Elle est déçue. Elle me manque. Elle a besoin de moi. Et bon Dieu j'ai besoin qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Parce que j'ai tant besoin d'elle.

Je sors de la salle de bains pour appeler mon cousin, laissant Olivia qui maintenant parle au chien. C'est déchirant. Je sais qu'il ne survivra pas. Et l'espoir qu'elle a… me tue.

«Elliot ? Veux-tu que je les mette sur lui?» Dani demande doucement derrière moi. Je me retourne, couvre le téléphone et hoche la tête, essayant de faire des excuses avec mes yeux. Faire des excuses pour tout. Pour ce que je vais devoir faire. Je dois terminer ceci.

«Ouais, il faut essayer de le tenir au chaud et aussi confortable que possible.» Je l'attrape avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de bains pour aider la femme de qui je suis visiblement le plus amoureux. «Hey Dani?»

«Oui?»

«Merci.» Et à la manière que ses yeux deviennent tristes même si sa bouche essaye de sourire, je sais qu'elle sait. Merci de me laisser être perdu. Merci de me donner ton corps pour me perdre encore plus mais me garder vivant. Merci.

«De rien. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos à un être qui a mal… même celui qui marche sur deux pattes…» Elle me fait un sourire de composition et puis part dans la salle de bains.

Trois heures plus tard, Olivia, moi et Rudy, avons-nous découvert avec sa puce, marchons à sa voiture. Elle ne peut toujours pas arrêter les larmes de tomber.

«Je suis tellement désolé, Liv.» Quand j'avais eu Karl au téléphone pour lui expliquer l'état du chien, j'avais tout de suite su d'après sa réponse qu'il ne survivrai pas. Mais elle n'a jamais abandonné. Dani ne pouvait même plus le regarder. Même moi j'avais beaucoup de mal. Ce n'est pas la mort du chien, bien que cela soit terriblement triste, c'est surtout la manière dont Olivia n'a jamais perdu espoir qui est si déchirant. Elle n'a jamais cessé de lui chuchoter des mots d'encouragement. Elle est resté à côté de lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle… et même après ça, elle a continué de tenir sa patte encore un bon moment.

Elle l'allonge doucement sur la banquette arrière. Elle le caresse affectueusement sur l'épaule et lui dit quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre.

«Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Aucun autre Newyorkais ne se serait soucié de lui à deux heures du matin.»

Elle ferme la portière et se tourne pour lui faire face. Les larmes souillent ses joues. «Je sais. C'est juste que…heu…j'aurais aimé… J'aurais aimé que ce soir ne soit pas aussi douloureux, pour plusieurs raisons.» Ses yeux sont gonflés. De même que sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle ne cesse de mordre.

«Dani.»

Elle hoche la tête. «Si j'avais su qu'elle était là…heu…que vous étiez toujours…» Elle soupire et hausse les épaules. Mon cœur est en morceaux.

«Tu ne serais pas venue,» je finis pour elle.

« Pour plusieurs raisons… » Elle sourit péniblement. «Il n'y a plus de place pour moi… tu comprends?»

«Liv,» je soupire. «Toi et moi n'avons pas parlé depuis des semaines…» Elle essaye immédiatement de reculer.

« Non. Je sais. Je sais. EL, je sais. Vraiment.» Nous sommes si près l'un de l'autre sur ce trottoir. Il est cinq heures du matin et je sais qu'elle est sincère. Elle ne blâme pas. Elle ne juge pas. Je sais également que je suis toujours aussi fou amoureux de cette femme. «J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais avec Cragen qui te surveille.» Point pour Olivia.

«Tu sais… ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'est pas habituel.» Et ça ne l'est pas. Ca ne l'est plus. Cette nuit a été une échappatoire. Ca a été une option qui nous avons pris parce que Dani et moi étions fatigués. Et maintenant nous devons faire face aux répercutions. Je récolte ce que j'ai semé.

Un silence inconfortable nous entoure tout à coup.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et expulse l'air en parlant, «je pense que je vais le ramener chez lui.»

«Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? La puce dit qu'il est de Riverside. C'est à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici, je serais heureux de venir avec toi.» S'il te plaît, laisse-moi le faire. Ne nous quittons pas comme ça.

«Non… Je veux le faire moi-même. Je me sens mal et je veux qu'ils le voient. Sa famille.» Elle regarde le chien roulé dans la couverture. «Je ne l'ai pas vu. Foutu chien.» Son menton commence à trembler.

«Tu m'appelles après?» Je caresse son bras. «Au moins pour me dire que tu vas bien?»

«Peut-être que je m'arrêterai plus tard. Pour t'aider à nettoyer.» Je hoche la tête avant même qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase.

«J'attendrai.»

Avant d'entrer dans sa voiture elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur. «EL?» J'attends qu'elle parle. «Juste nous deux?»

«Juste toi et moi.»

Vu l'état actuel des choses, elle est satisfaite de cette réponse. «Ok.»

«A plus tard, Liv.»

«A plus tard. Et merci.»

Je reste là et les observe elle et Rudy descendre la rue et pour je ne sais quelle raison je me dis que peut-être Rudy est un ange.

N'est-il pas vrai que tous les chiens vont au ciel? En tout cas j'espère que oui.

Repose en paix, Rudy… Repose en paix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes, désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces jours-ci. Mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain. Bonne lecture et surtout…bons commentaires !**

Le chauffeur de taxi continue de me regarder dans son rétroviseur. Lorgner serait plus approprié. Je devrais vraiment lui dire d'essuyer la bave au coin de sa bouche. N'a-t-il jamais transporté de femmes auparavant?

Ok, la prochaine fois qu'il me fait un clin d'œil ou me regarde bizarrement, je sors mon insigne. Peut-être même mon arme.

«Déposez-moi ici, ce sera très bien,» je dis un peu trop rapidement. Nous sommes bien encore au moins à un pâté de maison du bar, mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester une minute de plus avec lui.

«Vous êtes sûre madame? Parce que ça ne me pose aucun problème.» Ouais, je suis sûre que ça ne vous pose aucun problème. Pervers.

Je lui donne un sourire faux. «Oui, ce sera très bien.» Je lui remets quinze dollars et bien que je sache qu'il n'en mérite pas plus de quatre, ils les valent largement pour ne plus voir sa tête d'obsédé.

J'ai une heure de retard. Et c'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai changé quatre fois de tenue, comportement typiquement féminin que je refuse d'admettre.

Il y a un an j'aurais pu arriver avec un jean et un tee-shirt sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce soir? Ce soir seule la perfection est acceptable. Et je refuse d'analyser pourquoi. Je sais pourquoi. Mais je refuse de reconnaitre que ça a quelque chose à voir avec eux. Lui.

Munch m'a appelé il y a deux jours pour m'inviter à une 'surprise-partie' de bureau. Je pourrais reformuler par 'leur surprise-partie' de bureau. Il a dit qu'il était temps que je remontre ma face, ainsi que le fait que je ne tienne aucune rancune contre l'unité. Il a également mentionné que Dani et Elliot n'étaient pas de si bons équipiers. Qu'apparemment coucher avec sa deuxième équipière n'est pas mieux que prétendre que la première n'était pas sexy. Visiblement ils ne tiendront pas sept ans à ce rythme-là. Ils seront chanceux pour tenir sept mois. Et la nouvelle rumeur qui se propage serait qu'Elliot Stabler serait déjà en train de chercher un nouvel équipier.

Je déteste ça. Il n'a pas été la raison de mon départ. Il était celui qui me faisait rester.

Et c'est pourquoi j'essaye de me frayer un chemin par la foule d'hommes d'affaires en pleine heure de pointe sur ce trottoir de Midtown afin d'atteindre le pub où soi-disant la fête bas son plein.

«Olivia?» Je me retourne au son de la voix familière derrière moi.

«Hé ! N'es-tu pas censé être déjà à l'intérieur?» Il a l'air d'aller bien. Vraiment bien.

«Si mais je suis en retard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Il ne pourrait pas paraitre plus confus à l'heure actuelle, confus et…j'espère ne pas me tromper, heureux. Il a l'air vraiment heureux de me voir. Je pensais vraiment qu'après le fait que je ne sois pas retournée chez lui il y a deux semaines après l'incident du chien qu'il serait en colère.

Mais évidemment il ne l'est pas. Il sourit toujours autant. Waow. Elliot Stabler me sourit véritablement. Ca fait du bien. Vraiment du bien.

«Munch m'a invité. Il a dit qu'il était temps que je remontre ma face.» Je souris aussi. Un sourire espiègle. Nous nous décalons sur le côté en même temps pour laisser passer les gens pressés.

«Il a fait ça?» Il croise les bras et m'étudie. «Cet idiot ne m'a rien dit. J'aurai pourtant pensé que c'était ma responsabilité d'inviter ma vieille équipière à ce genre de choses.»

«Je lui ai manqué. Et il a dû vouloir t'étonner,» je flirte innocemment. «Il avait raison… ou tort?»

Il me regarde de haut en bas. Il lorgne un peu. Mais à la différence du regard du chauffeur de taxi, je fonds sous le sien. «Raison. Il avait raison.»

Expulsant de l'air par la bouche, je dis, «Phew, il commence à faire chaud ici.» Nous nous mettons à rire avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

«Tu as vraiment envie de trainer avec tes anciens vieux collègues de bureau un vendredi soir?» Waow. Comment est-ce que je peux répondre à cela sans paraitre pathétique et transparente?

«Heu…» J'enlève quelques mèches de mes yeux et rit nerveusement. «Est-ce mal si je dis que j'ai voulu voir un de mes anciens vieux collègues?» Mes yeux tombent dans les siens et je retiens mon souffle.

«Moi?» il demande. Je hoche la tête.

«Juste toi.»

«J'aurai pu me tromper.» Aïe. Il fait froid tout à coup. Que s'est-il passé?

«Comment ça?» Je penche la tête et lui donne un demi-sourire.

Soudainement il semble gêné. Presque timide. Et alors je sais très bien où il veut en venir. Merde. Ai-je une excuse toute prête?

«Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenue?» Je sais qu'il a fait un gros effort pour me le demander. Mais il se rassure à la manière dont ses yeux se rivent sur les miens. Il sait que je craque face à ce regard-là. Je l'ai toujours fait. «Cette nuit-là. Avec Rudy. Tu as dit que tu reviendrais…» Plus tranquillement, il ajoute, «mais tu n'es jamais revenue.»

«Je suis désolée.» Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune raison concrète pour ne pas être revenue cette nuit-là. «J'étais… J'étais épuisée. Après avoir emmené ce pauvre chien à sa famille, après avoir entendu ces gens dire à leur petite fille de quatre ans que son chien ne reviendrait plus à la maison… j'ai…» Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas reprendre mon souffle. Je déteste lui parler comme ça. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis. Je donne constamment des excuses à cet homme. Mais il est là devant moi. Encore. Toujours. «J'ai… je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas parler av…»

«Avec moi,» il finit.

«Je ne voulais parler de rien, Elliot. Dani. Toi. Nous. J'étais mal à l'aise à cette idée.» Il hoche la tête. Il est d'accord.

«Tout est fini entre elle et moi. Depuis cette fameuse nuit. C'est terminé.» Il fait une pause. «Je voulais juste que tu le saches.»

«EL…tu ne me dois aucune ex…»

«Liv. Allez.»

Awww, Elliot, qu'est-tu en train de faire? Ne fais pas ça. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça. Nous ne serons peut-être jamais prêts pour ça.

«Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre Dani et moi… Tu le sais. Et je le sais.» Il rit sarcastiquement. «Bon Dieu l'unité entière le sait.»

Je tourne la tête et regard autour de nous. Les papillons commencent à chatouiller mon estomac. Même si j'essaye désespérément d'ignorer cet aspect de notre rapport, je meurs d'envie d'y succomber et de me jeter corps et âme dedans.

«Elliot,» je soupire. «Ne fais pas ça.» Oublions tout ça. Faisons comme si tout ça n'existais pas. Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, oublie tout ça.

«Hé.» Il effleure le dos de ma main avec un de ses doigts.

«Quoi?» Ma voix est si enrouée en raison de ma nervosité que je ne la reconnais même pas.

«Tu veux vraiment entrer là-dedans?» Il fait signe vers le pub.

«Heu… pas vraiment. Non,» je retrouve un peu le sourire. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'il me propose à la place. Il est étrange. Dans le bon sens d'étrange. Mais. Étrange.

«Tu veux bien aller quelque part? Avec moi? Juste toi et moi?»

«Où?» Je demande immédiatement, très intrigué par l'idée qu'il a manifestement derrière la tête. Il commence alors à marcher dans la direction opposée par laquelle je suis arrivée, m'emmenant avec lui avec une main posée sur le bas de mon dos. J'ai des papillons partout maintenant. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Mais je le suis quand même.

Son sourire est espiègle. Mais tellement sexy.

«Fais-moi confiance.»

Et c'est le cas. Que Dieu me vienne en aide mais c'est le cas.


	6. Chapter 6

«Ca t'arrive de temps en temps de vouloir faire un autre boulot?»

«Mmm….Parfois. Je prends à cœur certaines affaires. Et quelquefois, quand tout nous glisse entre les doigts, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, de me dire, que peut-être j'aurai dû essayer plus fort, que je n'ai pas assez insisté,» elle fait une pause, prend une grande inspiration et continue, «j'y pense pendant un moment et ensuite la vie reprend son cours.»

Nous sommes assis épaule contre épaule sur un petit banc vert du parc donnant sur l'Hudson. Seulement cette fois-ci je l'ai emmené à Riverside Park, la rive du côté de Manhattan, en face d'où nous nous trouvions il y aura de cela un mois dimanche. C'est tranquille ici. Seuls les joggeurs de fin d'après-midi viennent perturber notre paix. Il y a bien sûr le bruit du trafic derrière nous, mais ceci est normal, une constante invariable. Pour un Californien pur souche, le bruit qui le rassurerait serait le bruit des vagues qui se brisent sur la jetée. Nous nous aimons les taxis qui klaxonnent, les chiens qui aboient. Chacun a sa notion de paix.

«Pourquoi seulement pendant un moment?» J'étudie son profil jusqu'à ce que je voie son front se plisser, peut-être à cause de mon examen minutieux lui causant un malaise.

Je tourne la tête vers le pont George Washington qui se trouve juste à notre droite, les contours de sa structure dansant dans les lumières du soir. Tout cela aide bien à l'ambiance que j'essaye d'installer.

Elle soupire avant de répondre. «Parce que la vie absorbe n'importe quel sentiment. Le regret ou le questionnement. La vie avance et ne nous attend pas.»

Je sais qu'elle déteste de telles discussions qui n'ont aucun but précis. Mais j'aime le fait qu'elle essaye d'avoir une conversation avec moi simplement parce que je lui ai demandé.

«Donc pas le temps de se soucier de tout ça alors?» Je dois la regarder encore. Un lampadaire du parc s'éteint, nous laissant dans une semi-obscurité. Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage pour lire ses expressions, bien que je sache qu'elle est très probablement soulagée.

Le changement d'éclairage lui donne l'occasion de changer la direction de la discussion. Elle sait que nous sommes ici pour une raison. Une raison dont j'ai trop honte pour oser lui en parler.

«Elliot.»

«Quoi?» Sa voix est résignée. Et je sais qu'elle aussi. Sois gentille, Liv.

«Tout va bien? Entre Dani et toi?» Non, rien ne va bien. Mais je ne peux pas discuter de tous les défauts et qualités de Dani ainsi que des rapports que j'entretiens avec elle. J'avais espéré que je pourrais. Mais maintenant, assis à côté d'elle, la sentant près de moi, si proche… Je sais que je ne peux pas.

«Heu… ouais…. Je pense.» Je frotte mon visage avec mes mains, essayant de chasser mon incapacité à lui parler. Je dois lui parler. Mais.

«Parle-moi.» Sa voix est calme. La même qu'elle emploie avec les jeunes victimes. Elle sait qu'en me cajolant comme ça, elle peut me faire parler. Mais.

«Je ne peux pas.»

«EL…» L'obscurité lui permet, sans que je m'en rende compte, de poser sa main sur mon dos, ce qui me fait sursauter. Elle rit doucement mais maintient fermement sa main en place. Subtilement, je me penche légèrement en arrière, ayant besoin de plus de contact.

«Je voudrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je vais reprendre ton expression favorite, c'est compliqué.» Elle sait que je fais une grimace quand je fais ma remarque, parce qu'un petit bruit sort de sa gorge et ensuite elle retire sa main. Il est vraiment regrettable que je puisse compter le nombre de fois où elle m'a touché depuis huit ans que je la connais. Je me demande si elle peut en faire autant.

«Ok.» Je sais à son ton qu'elle a terminé. C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle insiste encore un peu, qu'elle essaye de me faire parler. Mais je suppose qu'essayer de faire parler quelqu'un pendant huit ans et ne pas y arriver peut devenir ennuyeux au bout d'un certain temps.

Un crissement de pneus suivi de cris à l'accent de Brooklyn vient à nos oreilles par la brise légère, coupant le silence lourd installé il y a quelques instants. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la source du bruit par-dessus son épaule, soit par réflexe, soit pour s'échapper un peu du malaise ambiant. J'espère que la première supposition est la bonne.

Ok, tu as gagné Olivia. Nous retournons sur un terrain moins glissant.

«Alors, comment ça se passe ton nouveau poste?» S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu y es malheureuse. Donnes-moi au moins ça.

«Ils sont sympa. Ca bouge toujours beaucoup. Les changements de rythme sont constants.» Elle pousse un grand soupir. «C'est extrêmement fatiguant.»

«Mais travailler pour la sécurité de la nation donne l'impression de n'être pas très drôle. Est-ce que c'est le cas?» Allez, dis-moi que l'USV te manque. Nous.

Moi.

Elle ne dit rien, elle reste tranquille, prenant son temps pour parler, afin de me donner la meilleure réponse possible. Je suis donc étonné quand elle se lève soudainement et marche jusqu'à la balustrade. Elle se retourne ensuite et y appuie son dos, ses coudes posés sur la rambarde.

Malgré la nuit qui commence à nous prendre, je vois ses yeux ennuyés rivés sur les miens.

«Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Elliot? Pour quelle raison m'as-tu amené ici?»

Jésus, Liv. Tu as l'art et la manière d'amener une conversation dans le territoire dangeureux. Je vois d'ici les panneaux sur le bord de la route. Des avertissements tels que : 'attention chutes de pierres', 'fin de route', 'n'entrez pas', 'faites demi-tour'.

Mais j'aurai dû savoir que sa patience envers un homme perdu ne pourrait durer éternellement. J'avais juste espéré qu'elle y viendrait différemment. Que peut-être elle ressentirait la même chose que moi. Perdu.

Je me penche en avant et pose mon menton dans ma main en la regardant. «Pour parler. Ca te va?»

«Ouais, mais de quoi veux-tu vraiment parler? Tu sais, j'ai entendu des choses…»

Intérieurement je me redresse. Et toutes mes alarmes se mettent en route.

«Tu as entendu des choses. Comme…» Malgré toute ma volonté dans le monde pour essayer de cacher la terreur dans ma voix, je n'y parviens pas. Que diable a-t-elle entendu? Et que diable vais-je devoir expliquer ou clarifier?

Elle allonge ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour attraper la balustrade et regarde ses pieds. Elle se demande très probablement si elle doit me divulguer ou non ce qu'elle a entendu.

« Comme… Dani qui envisage de quitter l'unité spéciale,» elle dit finalement puis me regarde de nouveau. Je hoche la tête du mieux que je peux avec mon menton toujours dans ma paume.

«C'est une possibilité.»

«Ca t'embête?» Elle penche la tête, curieuse de connaitre la réponse.

«Hummm… ça me tracasse. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas.» Je dis la vérité. Mais pas toute la vérité.

Elle bouge sa main pour m'encourager à parler. «EL… allez. Tu m'as fait venir ici. Je sais que tu veux en parler. Je te connais, je sais que tu as besoin d'en parler.»

Je ne la regarde pas, au lieu de cela mon regard est fixé sur l'eau foncée juste sous le pont, avec les lumières se reflétant dedans. «Et si… » Je commence à dire lentement. «Et si… je t'avais amené ici pour parler mais… »

«Mais quoi?» Sois je mets trop longtemps à dire la suite, soit elle est vraiment trop impatiente de savoir ce que j'ai à dire.

«Mais…» mes yeux tombent de nouveau dans les siens. «Peut-être pas pour parler de Dani et de moi.»

La façon dont sa respiration change soudainement de cadence m'indique qu'elle sait où je veux en venir.

«Et de qui?» Il est intéressant de constater comme sa voix change suivant son niveau de crainte. Elle est maintenant enrouée et totalement incertaine.

J'effraye Olivia Benson. Une partie de moi est tellement heureuse pour ça. Et une autre partie est troublée par ça.

«De toi et moi,» j'expulse les mots rapidement.

Elle secoue la tête immédiatement mais ne dit rien.

«Liv?» J'insiste doucement. Dis quelque chose. Ou au moins arrête de me regarder. Donne-moi un peu d'intimité si ma fierté va être blessée.

Finalement elle accède à ma requête, allant même jusqu'à se tourner complètement pour regarder le fleuve. Je garde mon calme et reste tranquille.

«Tu sais,» elle reprend des forces en me tournant le dos, «nous étions juste là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'Hudson, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais, non, pardon, qu'il fallait que nous nous séparions…pour de bon.» Je ne dis rien parce que je sais qu'elle n'a pas terminé.

«Et bien, tu peux constater à quel point cela a bien fonctionné,» je pouffe de rire, essayant de maintenir l'humeur aussi légère que possible.

«Mais je sais que tu pensais chaque mot ce jour-là, je te connais.»

«Si tu me connais si bien, tu sais aussi que même si je dis les choses durement, la plupart du temps je n'en pense même pas la moitié,» je lui réponds un peu agacé.

Elle pose son menton sur son épaule et j'étudie la petite partie de son profil que sa position me permet de voir.

«Au moins moi je te l'ai dit,» je dis un peu moins fort.

«Coup bas,» elle répond immédiatement.

Ok, c'est le moment de tout mettre sur la table. C'est le moment de peut-être sauver ce bateau qui coule.

«Je t'ai fait venir ici pour te demander si… tu voudrais… si peut-être tu serais intéressée pour… me voir.» Woaw. Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment dit? Jésus. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

«Te voir,» elle fait écho. Son menton est toujours appuyé sur son épaule mais sa tête s'incline de plus en plus vers moi.

Je hoche la tête. Son attention est à son comble maintenant.

«Comment?» elle chuchote.

Je hausse les épaules et me redresse sur le banc. «Peu importe du moment que ça marche.». J'ai l'impression d'être sorti de mon corps tandis que j'attends sa réponse. Elle va peut-être être engageante. Ou alors désastreuse.

Finalement elle se retourne et m'examine. J'ai des sueurs froides. Mes joues sont rouge cramoisi, assorties aux feux stop des voitures qui traversent le pont à côté de nous.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?» J'espère ne pas me tromper, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre un peu de flirt dans sa voix.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, mes jambes poussent mon corps hors du banc et je m'avance maintenant vers elle.

Merde sainte. C'est le moment. Je pourrais l'embrasser.

Mais.

A quoi je pense?

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Merde.

«Je propose…» A l'intérieur je m'étouffe. Il faut que mon cœur recommence à battre. «Je propose que nous admettions que l'un manque à l'autre.» Je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de prendre ce risque pour moi. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui est trop peur de prendre ce risque.

«Je propose que nous arrêtions d'essayer de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Que peut-être nous sommes de meilleurs amis que nous voulons bien l'admettre.»

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux un long moment avant d'incliner la tête doucement. Elle est déçue de ma réponse. De ma proposition. Bon sang. Moi aussi.

«Des amis.»

«Des amis,» je confirme.

Elle pose de nouveau sa main sur mon bras, et si j'avais assez d'énergie pour penser en ce moment, je reprendrais le compte du nombre de fois où elle m'a touché. «J'ai assez d'amis, Elliot. Mais merci quand même.»

Et alors elle repart chez elle. Ou peut-être va-t-elle rejoindre un de ses nombreux amis.

Je marche jusqu'au bar le plus proche. Pour rendre visite à mon ami, Johnny Walker. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si un jour ce sentiment de besoin de posséder quelque chose d'impossible finira par passer… si je pourrais un jour vivre ma vie de nouveau.

Et je me demande aussi si peut-être, elle si dit la même chose.


	7. Chapter 7

En retournant à notre table je m'arrête net en la voyant debout, ses épaules complètement tendues, ses bras croisés défensivement sur sa poitrine, et son expression qui ressemble à celle qu'aurait quelqu'un qui découvre la tombe du soldat inconnu. Elle se tient près d'un homme. Elle l'écoute. Je pourrais les interrompre et lui demander si elle a besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de lui, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se connaissent. Qu'ils se connaissent vraiment bien d'ailleurs. Qui est ce type?

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de décider d'aller de nouveau chercher d'autres serviettes en papier, histoire de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je sais que je suis un inspecteur avec beaucoup d'intuition. Et il semblerait que ce qui est en train de se passer entre ces deux-là doit rester entre eux. Car bien que je me fiche complètement de qui est cet homme, je la respecte beaucoup et m'inquiète pour elle. Et je suis positif quand je dis qu'elle ferait la même chose pour moi.

Après avoir bien pris mon temps pour aller chercher une poignée des serviettes du distributeur, je me retourne et constate que l'étranger est parti et qu'elle est retournée s'assoir tranquillement. Elle n'a rien touché de la nourriture toujours posée devant elle. Avec sa main droite, elle frotte calmement son bras gauche.

En retournant à notre table, je balaye du regard tout le restaurant afin de voir si je peux apercevoir cet homme mystère qui a visiblement ruiné sa bonne humeur. Mais apparemment il est déjà parti. Evidemment, maintenant qu'il a accompli son œuvre, il la laisse avec ses émotions débordantes et un esprit tourmenté.

Automatiquement je ne l'aime pas. Juste pour le principe. Tu joues avec la bonne humeur de mon équipière, tu joues avec la mienne.

Avant même que je sois assis à notre table, elle dit d'une voix monotone, «aussi curieux que tu peux l'être à cet instant…je te demande s'il te plaît de ne rien demander.»

Je lui fais de grands yeux étonnés comme si je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle parle. Mais je sais qu'elle voit mon manège quand elle secoue la tête, recule un peu son dos contre son siège, son autre main posée maintenant sur son autre bras, attendant que je parle.

Je lève mes mains en l'air pour lui montrer que je ne cherche pas la bagarre. «Je n'ai rien à dire tant que tu me dis que tu vas bien ou que je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est pas le cas.

Le sourire qu'elle me donne est passager et tout petit mais je sais qu'elle est reconnaissante de mon intérêt pour elle.

« Je vais très bien. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas…» Elle soupire. «Je doute malheureusement que tu puisses m'aider dans ce secteur si particulier de ma vie. Mais merci Brett.»

«Aucun problème Liv.»

Je trempe ma salade coupée dans ma sauce quand je la voit perdue dans ses pensées, ne touchant pas à son assiette. Et même si j'essaye de ne pas paraitre tracassé par son état, je suis vraiment tracassé qu'elle soit aussi bouleversée. Et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je me repasse dans la tête ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je recherche des indices. Il n'y a pas cinquante conclusions à tirer. _Ce secteur si particulier de ma vie_. Hein? Quel secteur?

Je remue dans mon assiette les différentes aliments tout en essayant de sembler aussi naturel que possible quand je me lance dans ma quête de percer le secret de mon équipière.

«Donc… je suppose que c'était ton ex…» Je mets dans ma bouche une grosse bouchée de salade et d'œuf, lui faisant mon regard innocent mais très intéressé.

Elle écarquille les yeux pour commencer puis ils deviennent sombres. Intéressant. Je dois prendre en considération cette réaction.

«Heu. Non. Pas mon ex. Il pourrait d'ailleurs difficilement l'être puisque je n'en ai pas. A moins que…» Elle réfléchit. «Si tu considères un petit ami d'université comme un ex, alors oui, j'en ai un. Mais. Non. Ce n'était pas mon ex.»

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Elle est mignonne quand elle essaye d'éluder la vérité. Et elle est très sexy quand elle essaye d'impressionner les gens.

«Du calme Benson. Un simple non aurait suffi.» Elle sourit timidement et place comme à son habitude une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

«J'ai supposé ça parce que tu as parlé de 'secteur particulier', et vu que tu ne parles jamais d'aucun rendez-vous avec moi…» Je dois prendre une gorgée d'eau avant de m'étouffer avec un morceau de laitue coincé dans ma gorge. «Je me suis dit que c'est de cette chose dont tu voulais parler.»

«J'ai compris,» elle dit, jouant avec son potage qui doit maintenant être froid.

Nous poursuivons notre repas, chacun pensant à différentes choses. Elle est perdue dans les siennes tandis que j'essaye de les lire. Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-elle aussi réservée? Et qui était ce type? Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète tellement? Je ris intérieurement de tant d'interrogations à la fois.

Ou peut-être pas aussi intérieurement. Apparemment elle a entendu mon rire.

«Quoi?» elle demande avec soupçon.

«Rien. Rien,» je secoue la tête, essayant de cacher mon amusement à la situation. Je suis un inspecteur d'élite qui travaille à la sécurité de la nation et je ne suis pas capable de laisser tranquille mon équipière avec ses affaires personnelles. Et je ne peux pas cacher mon intérêt pour sa vie non plus. Je suis un crétin.

«Tu ne veux vraiment pas laisser tomber cette histoire, hein, Lessig?» elle se redresse et m'examine. Elle n'est pas en colère. Pas même contrariée. Un peu ennuyée peut-être, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime bien, donc tout va bien.

Je m'appuie en arrière sur mon siège et sourit. «Je suis juste curieux c'est tout. Etttttt…. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas un peu protecteur vis-à-vis de toi. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, Olivia, mais je vois bien que cela t'as perturbé. Je veux juste m'assurer…» Je perds le fil de ce que je voulais dire, je ne me souviens plus des arguments que je voulais mettre en avant pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. «Je ne sais pas. J'espérais juste qu'il n'y aurait aucun mur ou secret entre nous.»

Elle semble penser à ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle regarde au-dessus de mon épaule gauche puis hoche la tête.

«C'était un ami mutuel de mon ancien capitaine et moi, et il m'a donné… » Elle avale sa salive et essaye de nouveau. «…des nouvelles pas très bonnes de mon ancien équipier.»

«Stabler? C'était son nom?»

«Ouais.» Sa main tremble un peu quand elle prend son verre de thé glacé.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de révélations.

«Il va bien?» Aïe. Quelle question stupide. «Pourquoi te l'as-t-il dit? Tu as un lien particulier avec lui ou autre chose?» Je suis pathétique. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle me rend nerveux. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle soit redoutable dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle soupire et hausse les épaules. «Heu… Lui et moi étions…proches. Et il va… bien, je pense. Non. Il ne va pas très bien.»

Je hoche la tête. J'écoute simplement ce qu'elle me dit. Plus de questions stupides. Je dois commencer à réfléchir. Elle pourrait soudainement s'arrêter et ne plus rien me dire.

Quand on vous pose des questions stupides, vous n'avez aucune envie de vous confier.

«Donc…toi et Stabler couchiez ensemble. Vous étiez un couple.»

Quand je vois la douleur, le mal et la torture dans ses yeux, je veux retirer ma question.

«Non. Nous n'étions presque plus amis. Donc encore moins amoureux.» Le vent glacial qui porte ses mots de sa bouche jusqu'à mes oreilles me refroidit jusqu'aux os.

Et maintenant je suis complètement confus. Quelqu'un aurait un tableau blanc? J'ai besoin de prendre des notes et croiser les indices.

Nos repas sont depuis longtemps oubliés, au lieu de cela nous entrons dans un interrogatoire serré.

«Oh. Ok,» je dis lentement. «Mais heu, tu n'as pas dit que vous étiez proches?»

«Ouais.»

«Droit.» Je n'y comprends rien. «Vous n'avez pas été équipiers pendant sept ans?»

Elle hoche la tête. Elle confirme. «Presque huit.»

«Bien.»

Et… je suis toujours perdu.

«Brett.» Elle veut que je la regarde. «L'épouse d'Elliot l'a quitté. Je l'ai quitté. Le flic qui me remplaçait est parti. Et maintenant il a pris deux mois de congé. Cragen est inquiet pour lui. C'est tout.» Bien que sa voix soit calme et douce, j'entends le souci dans chacune des voyelles et consonnes qui sortent de sa bouche.

Pauvre type. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Premièrement, si Carrie me quittait, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Deuxièmement, si Olivia Benson me quittait après sept ans de travail avec elle, je pense que je chercherais par tous les moyens à savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer. C'est incroyable que cet homme ne soit pas devenu alcoolique dès la première séparation.

«Quand est-ce que son épouse l'a quitté?» Je demande, essayant d'enrubanner chaque mot dans du papier bulle.

«Il y a environ deux ans.» Sa voix devient plus petite. C'est le signe qu'elle est en train de se refermer, que l'interrogatoire touche à sa fin.

«Il a essayé de la récupérer?» J'essaye de garder son attention. Je veux savoir pourquoi son capitaine voudrait qu'elle sache ce que devient son ancien équipier. Pourquoi pense-t-il qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle se sente coupable?

«Il ne l'a pas fait.»

Je ne sais pas si c'est la nature humaine d'aller immédiatement à l'explication la plus évidente et la plus stéréotypée mais je sais que si mon épouse et moi n'étions pas aussi fou amoureux que nous le sommes, elle détesterait qu'Olivia et moi soyons équipiers. Et… je pense qu'il serait également difficile que je ne tombe pas amoureux de Liv. Elle est l'une de ces femmes qui vous incite à vouloir être en sa compagnie. Tout le temps. De n'importe quelle façon.

Ok. Pense à autre chose. J'aime mon épouse. J'aime Carrie.

«Il est tombé amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas?»

Et avant même qu'elle ait entendu toute la question, je connais la réponse.

Il l'a fait.

«C'est pour cette raison que tu es partie?» Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle.

«Je suis partie parce qu'il commençait à me détester pour ça. Et je savais que ce serait de pire en pire.» Ses yeux brisent chaque morceau de mon cœur. La manière dont ils se remplissent de larmes me déchirent à l'intérieur.

«Sait-il qu'il est amoureux de toi? Te l'as-t-il déjà dit?» Je suis tellement penché en avant sur la table que ma cravate trempe dans ma sauce. Mais je m'en fiche.

«Il ne pouvait pas la dire. Il a essayé. Mais…» Elle essuie ses yeux et essaye de sourire. «Je pense qu'il a peur de perdre sa famille pour ça.» Sa voix déraille sur les derniers mots.

«Je pense que je ne vaux pas ce sacrifice.»

«Olivia,» je la reprends. «Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.»

Mais elle reste campée sur ses positions et refuse de m'entendre. «Je suis bien avec ça. Il a tout perdu. Je ne vaux rien. Tu sais ça. Je sais ça. Et il le sait.»

Je cherche ce que je peux dire. Et alors je sais.

«Est-ce qu'il t'a perdu?»

«Non,» elle chuchote mais sa réponse est claire. «Jamais.»

Je souris doucement. «Alors il n'a pas tout perdu. Il a même tout. Si il t'a.»

Elle rit en pleurant.

«Tu es rusé, Lessig. Personne ne te l'as jamais dit?»

Je renvoie son sourire, observant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

«Tu va aller le voir?»

«Ouais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?»

«Rien, Liv. Parce que tu es aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il l'est de toi.»

Elle me regarde un long moment, et alors nous prenons nos couverts et commençons à manger nos déjeuners temporairement oubliés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes, et pardon pour cette longue absence. De gros problèmes familiaux me sont tombés dessus et malheureusement le cœur n'y était plus. Mais me revoilà, plus solide que jamais…**

Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, hormis la hotte dans sa cuisine. Sa télévision est allumée mais le son est coupé.

Nous nous regardons fixement silencieusement. Il est assis sur le divan. Je suis toujours debout, dans l'entrée de son appartement.

«Qu'est-ce qui amène sainte Olivia dans mon humble demeure?»

Ok. Il est dans cette humeur-là. C'est bon à savoir.

«Tu es ivre Elliot?»

«Ca t'arrangerait que je sois? Ce serait plus facile de me gronder?»

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il rit de moi. Et malheureusement, je serais soulagée qu'il ait bu. Ses mots seraient de cette façon moins piquants. J'aurais moins de mal à savoir que c'est l'alcool qui parle et non lui.

Mais je le connais. Il se laisse aller comme s'il n'avait pas le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il n'est pas le genre d'homme à ne pas avoir le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'est pas ivre.

«Je ne suis pas ici pour te gronder. Je suis ici pour voir si…»

«Je vais très bien.»

Je hoche la tête et fait une pause.

«Donc, c'est ce que tu comptes faire pour les deux mois à venir, Elliot? Etre assis dans le noir et t'apitoyer sur toi-même?»

Je suis méchante mais en ce moment je pense qu'il a besoin de ça.

Il avale une gorgée de la bouteille foncée qui était posée sur lui et m'étudie. Il me jauge.

«Je ne sais pas. Peut-être,» il répond lentement. Presque dangereusement. Il est dans un endroit vraiment très sombre en ce moment. Et même si j'étais au courant, il est difficile de le voir se fermer sur lui-même comme ça. «A ce que je sache…je ne viole aucune loi… l'intervention de la police n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. En plus je suis sûr que vous avez de meilleures choses à faire et de vrais amis à aller voir.»

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer à ce commentaire. Tu as vraiment l'art et la manière de me jeter mes erreurs à la figure, Elliot. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir-là? Pourquoi suis-je toujours la seule à blâmer? Pour tout.

Apparemment c'est le cas. Et comme j'y suis habituer, je dois ravaler ma fierté et ma colère et faire ce que je fais toujours.

«Je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là n'était pas approprié.» Je fais un geste de la main pour amplifier ma demande de pardon. «Je suis désolée.»

Son rire remplit la pièce et me met en colère. «Si je recevais un dollars à chaque fois, Liv…» Il prend une autre gorgée de sa bouteille. Je veux attraper cette foutue bouteille et la jeter contre le mur. « Je n'aurais plus besoin de retourner travailler, je serais millionnaire.»

Naturellement il se réfère à ma distribution fréquente de 'je suis désolée'. Connard. Quand s'est-il excusé? Au moins moi je le fais.

«Ca n'a pas fonctionné entre vous. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.» Mon virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés dans la conversation le prend au dépourvu. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se reprendre. «Elle n'est pas partie à cause de toi.»

«De quoi tu parles?» il crache avec un fort accent du Bronx.

«Toi et Dani.»

«Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi et Dani!» il hurle. «Tout a à voir avec toi! Putain, mais quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre?»

Nous devons tous les deux reprendre notre souffle. Enfin, je dois trouver le mien pendant que lui reprend le sien.

«Elliot,» je réussis à dire. Il ne m'a jamais hurlé dessus comme ça.

«Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, Olivia.» Il est calme maintenant. Il se détend et finit sa bière. «En sept ans tu n'as jamais rien vu…» il s'émerveille de son manque de clarté.

Mais si. Je l'ai vu. J'ai juste naïvement pensé que si je l'ignorais, que si je feignais qu'il n'existait pas, il ne le verrait jamais. Que peut-être il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte…et que du coup il n'aurait pas à me blâmer.

«Tu es amoureux de moi.»

Je m'attends à ce que la foudre me tombe dessus. Le monde va peut-être même s'arrêter de tourner.

J'attends à ce qu'il le nie.

Mais à la place, il frotte simplement son visage et hoche la tête.

«Ouais. Je le suis.»

Maintenant quoi?

«Je suis désolée.» Bon sang, suis-je encore en train de faire des excuses? Tuez-moi. Que quelqu'un me tue.

«Moi aussi.»

Hein. Excuses-moi? Attends. Aïe. Il est désolé aussi? J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me donner un coup dans l'estomac. Mais je le savais. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise chose. Mais.

L'entendre de sa bouche.L'entendre l'admettre réellement. Oh mon Dieu. Ca fait encore plus mal que ce que j'avais imaginé.

«Quoi?» Je coasse.

«J'ai dit, moi aussi.»

Je voudrais qu'il y ait plus de lumière parce que je pense qu'il pleure. Je dois le voir pleurer. Je dois savoir qu'il a aussi mal que moi. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

J'essaye de respirer normalement et recule pour me retrouver le dos contre la porte d'entrée quand il recommence à parler. Je veux lui hurler de s'arrêter, que je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ne peux pas en entendre plus aujourd'hui. Je n'en avais jamais été vraiment sûre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Waow. Merde.

Je suis amoureuse de lui.

«Olivia, j'ai perdu mon épouse. Mes enfants. Ma maison. Je n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle avant toi. En sept ans… Je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle. Et même après je ne l'ai jamais récupéré.» Je suis ébahie. J'essaye d'écouter mais je suis sous le choc. «Je n'ai plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui.»

Il me regarde avec mépris et regret. Je pense que l'on ressent ça quand on va mourir. Le choc est tel que l'on ne ressent même plus la douleur, mais malgré tout on sait au plus profond de soi que l'on est mortellement blessé.

Je suis amoureuse de lui. De cet homme.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Certainement pas de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas m'aimer.

«Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas?» Il demande doucement.

«Si…» je dois dégager ma gorge car ma voix était très étrange. «Si, je comprends Elliot. Je comprends.»

Sa colère démissionne. Il l'accroche sur le porte-manteau à côté de moi et hoche la tête. «Bien. Alors tu comprends pourquoi je dois te demander de partir maintenant.»

Waow. Sa colère était une chose. Mais cette émotion là… est tout autre. Et elle me fait terriblement peur.

Que fais-tu Elliot? Bon Dieu, qu'es-tu en train de faire?

«C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?» Je dois gagner un peu de temps. Il faut qu'il continue à parler.

Il ne me répond pas. Il place simplement sa bouteille de bière vide sur la table basse devant lui et se penche en avant, plaçant ses mains sous son menton.

«Kathy est partie comme ça, Elliot? Tui lui as demandé de partir aussi ?»

Ses yeux illuminent soudainement la pièce sombre. J'ai visiblement parlé d'un sujet tabou. Il n'est pas seulement touché, mais blessé. Gravement.

«Est-ce plus facile pour toi de savoir que les gens te quittent parce que tu leur a demandé? J'arrive à voir toute la pièce par le reflet de ses yeux. Ils ont cette couleur fascinante. Ce bleu électrique.

«Et bien je ne pars pas Elliot.»

Sa voix est stridente. «Pourquoi?» Du papier de verre, qui érafle mon cœur. «Je ne voulais pas t'aimer, Olivia. Je voulais aimer ma femme.»

« Mais tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes, et je suis là… je suis là à cause de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais voulu faire non plus.»

Je fais un pas de la porte lentement. Et encore quelques autres pour lui prouver que je ne partirais pas.

Je suis là.

Je ne pars pas.

Ses yeux se ferment et j'ai froid. La chaleur est partie. La pièce est de nouveau sombre.

Il commence à dire quelque chose et puis s'arrête. Il avale les mots à la place. Mais je sais ce qu'il allait demander.

«Elliot,» je chuchote. «Demande-moi.» Si sa voix était du papier de verre, la mienne est douce comme de la soie. Je ne te blesserai pas, Elliot Stabler. Plus maintenant.

Tout se passe au ralenti maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces films dramatiques quand je regarde de nouveau ses yeux ouverts, qui immédiatement me brûlent, comme il y a quelques instants. Et puis tout à coup il se lève. Je me sens rapetisser petit à petit. J'ai la sensation d'être si petite. Je ne contrôle rien.

Il est juste là. Il me regarde. Me voit.

«Que suis-je supposé te demander, Olivia ?» Cette fois sa voix est comme le miel. Coulante. Profonde. Douce. Avec juste une once d'hésitation.

«Pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi j'ai toujours été là.»

Mes yeux sont énormes et mon cœur est en pleine arythmie quand je le vois contourner la table basse et s'arrêter tout près de moi.

«Pourquoi es-tu là? Dans ma vie.»

Je peux voir ses yeux maintenant. Pas simplement leur couleur. Et pas simplement leur température. Ils sont humides.

Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le suivre. Mon menton se met à trembler d'abord. Ensuite mes yeux et mon nez sont humides. Alors ma poitrine se serre quand je vois ses bras se tendre pour m'attraper. J'ai besoin qu'il me tienne quand les sanglots arrivent.

«Je t'aime tellement…tellement, Elliot,» je pleure dans son cou. Je saisis sa chemise. J'embrasse son cou. Je lui dis à plusieurs reprises combien je l'aime. Mon Dieu, je suis hors de contrôle. Sa poitrine est pressée contre la mienne. Il embrasse ma tempe. Il me calme. Il me demande de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas l'entendre. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Il veut que je me recule. Que je le regarde. Oh mon Dieu.

Il veut m'embrasser. Elliot.

«Elliot.»

Il sourit. Ses yeux sont lumineux avec les larmes. Et alors il regarde mes lèvres.

«Elliot.»

Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Doucement. Au début. Et alors je l'embrasse moi aussi. Plus profondément. Nous nous embrassons. La texture de ses lèvres est parfaite. La façon dont ses lèvres couvrent les miennes. Parfaite. Oh mon Dieu. Sa langue sur mes lèvres. Elliot. Je n'ai jamais désiré quoi que ce soit plus dans ma vie que cet homme.

J'aime cet homme.

«Elliot.» Il sourit contre ma bouche. «Besoin de toi.»

Ses doigts glissent mon manteau de mes épaules. Il tombe sur le plancher derrière moi.

Je suppose que je ne pars pas.

Jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

«Hé, Olivia ?» il interrompt sans cérémonie notre conversation.

Avec élégance, elle lève un de ses doigts mince, me demandant poliment d'attendre quelques instants. Elle me fait également des excuses silencieuses pour la grossièreté de son ami.

«Ouais?» elle hurle pour couvrir le bruit du moteur de notre bateau qui nous propulse en ce moment même sur l'Hudson.

Il essaye de parler mais sa voix est découpée par le klaxon fort d'un ferry-boat qui nous dépasse.

«Quoi? Je ne peux pas t'entendre, Elliot!» elle hurle malgré le vent.

L'équipière de mon mari et moi sommes installées confortablement sur l'arrière du navire, alors que le hommes sont à l'opposé. Il se tient fermement au pare-brise à côté de Brett qui pilote.

«Est-ce que tu sais si j'ai pris mes lunettes de soleil?» Il perd momentanément son équilibre quand nous frappons une vague. J'essaye de ne pas rire et je pense qu'Olivia fait la même chose.

Mon mari se retourne et me sourit. Nous avons entendu cette question trop de fois pour compter. Cependant, habituellement, c'est moi qui lui demande.

«Heu…attends une seconde,» elle dit tout en cherchant dans leur grand sac en toile à côté d'elle. «Je ne les vois pas, El.»

«Chéri, nous n'en avons pas une paire supplémentaire à bord?» Je demande, connaissant déjà la réponse. Nous avons déjà du mal à nous rappeler où sont nos propres affaires, mais je suppose que c'est la chose polie à dire. Et ce couple m'intimide tellement que je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire bonne impression.

Mais clairement mon mari n'a aucune idée quant à pourquoi j'essaye d'être agréable ou pour quelle raison je veux qu'ils soient à l'aise, puisqu'il me répond sans prendre de gants, «tu te fous de moi? Tu sais très bien que nous avons de la chance si nous arrivons à trouver notre…»

Qui sait quel joli mot il allait dire quand Olivia l'a interrompu. Malgré que nous en ayons tous une idée.

«Tu sais quoi? Elliot est un grand garçon.» J'aime la manière dont elle lui sourit pendant qu'elle lui dit cela. «Et le soleil va se coucher dans moins d'une heure de toute façon. Il survivra.» Et la manière qu'il trouve ce qu'elle dit amusant. Elle lui demande de façon adorable d'arrêter de se plaindre et il sourit. Ce couple est absolument exquis.

Brett était sûr que je les aimerais. Moi, tout ce que j'avais entendu dire des autres épouses était qu'elle était belle et que je ferais bien de me méfier.

Apparemment leur sujet de conversation favori à son sujet était qu'elle avait déjà brisé un mariage. Mais maintenant que je suis à côté d'elle, l'observant interagir avec Elliot, je ne peux que constater que je n'ai rien à craindre, qu'elle est profondément amoureuse de lui… Et NON de mon mari. Et je l'aime encore plus.

Je m'interroge tout de même sur ces rumeurs de destruction de mariage. Et pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Fait-elle partie de ces femmes qui ne sont attirées que par ce qu'elles n'ont pas, et qu'une fois qu'elles l'ont s'en désintéressent? Parce que… elle ne peut certainement pas avoir mon mari.

Je sors de mes pensées et me reconcentre sur la conversation qu'ils essayent d'avoir. Il lui dit que le vent brûle ses yeux et elle lui réponde qu'ils pourraient partager sa paire de lunette s'il le voulait. Il lui demande alors si elle veut le rejoindre. Il lui fait signe de s'approcher avec sa main.

Mais moi je ne veux pas. Je veux avoir des réponses à mes questions. A mes inquiétudes. Je dois savoir si je peux laisser mon mari passer quinze heures par jour avec cette femme. Bon sang, je dois savoir si je vais laisser mon mari continuer à passer quinze heures par jour avec cette femme.

«Carrie et moi sommes en train de parler,» elle le fait patienter avec un grand sourire. «Mais je te promets de venir te voir dans quelques minutes ok?»

Il est déçu mais est relativement habitué à son indépendance. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et dit avec une voix sexy et à peine plus forte que le moteur du bateau, «ok, et est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es terriblement sexy dans ce bikini?»

Elle rit d'une voix enrouée et ensorcelante. C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy. Tout dans cette femme est sexy.

«Tu me flattes juste pour que je te donne mes lunettes de soleil,» elle répond avec espièglerie. Mais à sa façon d'être elle sait qu'il est sincère. Je peux tout de suite voir à la manière qu'ils ont de se regarder que le feu brûle entre eux. Il y a une alchimie entre eux. C'est animal et tellement beau.

J'aimerai vraiment que Brett et moi soyons autant en symbiose l'un avec l'autre. Mais…entre ces deux-là il y a quelque chose de différent. Nous n'en sommes pas tellement loin. Mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble.

«Donc Olivia,» je commence, essayant de rediriger la conversation sur le sujet dont nous parlions avant l'histoire des lunettes de soleil. Elle fait pivoter légèrement son corps de manière à me faire presque face. Son ventre est insolemment plat et la façon dont son haut de maillot de bain bleu ciel adapte parfaitement ses seins me donne réellement envie de vomir. Je remonte aussi discrètement que possible le bas de mon maillot pout cacher un maximum mon ventre avant de continuer, «cela arrive souvent ces surveillances de dernière minute que vous et Brett avez eu l'autre soir?» Elle hoche la tête mais je n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux à cause de ses verres de lunettes trop foncés. «Est-ce que ça vous gâche souvent des soirées à vous et Elliot comme cela nous est déjà arrivés?»

Elle regarde instinctivement Brett, et quand elle se retourne elle porte une expression totalement illisible pendant qu'elle réfléchit à sa réponse. «Heu…» Et puis finalement elle enlève ses lunettes et je peux voir ses yeux qui ont l'air soudainement timides. Oh mon Dieu. Que va-t-elle me dire? S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas quelque chose sur mon mari que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. «En fait… Je ne le sais pas encore.» Elle lèche ses lèvres et essaye de retenir en arrière ses cheveux que le vent envoie dans son visage.

«Brett ne vous a pas dit qu'Elliot et moi ne nous voyons que depuis seulement quelques semaines?»

Non. L'enfoiré. Il m'a laissé penser qu'elle était avec quelqu'un depuis le début de leur travail ensemble. En fait, il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit mais je pense que je l'ai supposé. Et on sait tous où nous mènent les suppositions…et ouais…

«Waow non. Olivia, vous avez l'air si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble depuis…» Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase parce qu'Olivia remue la tête comme pour me dire qu'elle comprend pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut continuer son histoire.

«Je sais. Et bien…EL et moi avons été équipiers. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant presque huit ans…alors…ouais.» Ses joues prennent soudainement une couleur rouge vif, comme si elle était restée au soleil tout l'après-midi. Elle regarde Elliot cette fois-ci. Nous ne voyons que son dos mais par je ne sais quel miracle il la sent le regarder et instinctivement il regarde dans notre direction par-dessus son épaule. Elle lui fait un sourire remplit d'admiration et de tendresse. «Ouais, nous avons toujours eu ça…cette chose entre nous.» Il semble totalement fondre sous son regard fixe.

Et alors je comprends.

Il est l'homme du mariage détruit.

Woaw. Ce mariage n'avait aucune chance face à ce degré d'alchimie. Cette pauvre épouse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir au calvaire qu'a dû endurer cette femme. Cela a dû être un déchirement de voir cette chose grandir chaque jour… et pendant huit ans. Woaw.

Quand elle me renvoie de nouveau son attention, je lui fais un petit sourire.

«Finalement…vous êtes tous les deux ensemble depuis un sacré bout de temps… vous avez des projets à long terme?» Olivia a commencé à rire à la moitié de ma phrase, sachant sûrement ce que la suite allait être.

«Elliot et moi avons encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Nous sommes si proches par certains côtés et…»

Je finis pour elle, «encore si éloignés sur d'autres…»

Elle secoue la tête avec enthousiasme. «Oui. Mais.» Elle remet ses lunettes de soleil et examine l'horizon où le soleil descend peu à peu. «Il ne faut jamais dire : fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau.» Elle se tourne de nouveau pour le regarder. «Des choses bien plus étranges se sont produites.»

«Et vous l'aimez.» Je lui donne un petit coup de coude. «Enormément.»

«Oui. Je ne peux plus le cacher maintenant,» elle rit. Il se retourne et lui fait signe de venir la rejoindre, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Et je sais avant même qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement que cette fois-ci elle ne lui dira pas non.

«En fait,» elle dit, arborant un sourire grand et fier, «je pense que je vais aller lui dire encore.» Elle se lève. «Je reviens dans un petit moment.»

Et pendant que je l'observe traverser le bateau et s'avancer vers mon mari et l'homme qui l'attend avec une main tendue, je sais.

Je sais que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de m'inquiéter.

Je sais que ce mariage était voué à l'échec, que rien ni personne ne pouvait changer le cours des choses entre cet homme et cette femme. Personne n'avait de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit.

Et je sais autre chose.

Un mariage aura lieu dans le futur. Aussi sûr que nous naviguons actuellement sur l'Hudson, ces deux-là seront un jour mari et femme.


	10. Chapter 10

L'eau frappe calmement la coque du bateau, le faisant basculer d'un côté à l'autre. Et encore…et encore…tout est si paisible. Je suis si détendu. Le port où nous sommes amarrés est le plus grand le long du fleuve, avec de nombreux restaurants le bordant. Le repas de chez Crandall repose toujours lourdement dans mon ventre et je remercie ma bonne étoile qui l'eau soit ce soir si calme et que nous soyons tranquillement ici parce que je ne fais aucunement confiance à mon estomac pour le moment.

Carrie, Brett et Olivia sont restés pour écouter des musiciens qui jouent devant le restaurant. Le groupe joue du reggae, la musique parfaite pour cette soirée. Parfaite pour cette nuit qui s'annonce sereine. Parfaite pour cette ambiance décontractée. Le bateau flotte paisiblement, je suis assis sur la poupe, profitant de cette vue magnifique, les lumières des restaurants scintillantes à ma gauche.

Cette soirée est parfaite. Grace à elle.

Elle me rend heureux. Je n'ai pas été si heureux depuis très longtemps. Mais elle me rend heureux. Tout est si simple. Je m'étonne chaque jour de n'avoir pas résolu cette équation beaucoup plus tôt.

Olivia + moi = moi heureux.

Nous avons remonté le fleuve doucement pour arriver ici. Nous avons ouvert une bouteille de vin en regardant le soleil se coucher et l'avons tranquillement bu. Carrie et Brett avez autant envie de se détendre que Liv et moi, ce qui fait que la conversation n'avait rien de profonde ou intense, mais au contraire simple et facile. Parfois même les silences entre nos deux couples étaient confortables. Tout était agréable.

Olivia m'a laissé la tenir contre moi pour la majeure partie de la soirée. A un moment donné, elle a même naturellement glissé son bras autour de ma taille. J'ai été si agréablement surpris que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile pendant des heures après ce geste. Elle est si différente maintenant. Je vois ses yeux renvoyer tant d'émotions. Tant d'amour.

Une silhouette qui descend le ponton capte mon attention et bien qu'à cause de l'obscurité je ne peux pas voir son visage, je sais rien qu'à sa démarche que c'est elle. Quand elle arrive à la hauteur du bateau, elle retire ses talons et prend les deux chaussures dans une de ses mains. Elle regarde ensuite dans ma direction et commence à parler.

«Je savais que je te trouverai ici.» Sa voix est aussi douce et sucrée que du caramel.

Je souris en l'observant monter à bord, grimpant lentement l'échelle qui la mènera à moi.

«Je savais que tu serais la première à me trouver,» je réponds sans hésiter, l'aidant à faire les derniers pas qui la séparent de moi. «Tu es venue me tenir compagnie?»

«Le groupe fait une petite pause. Mais je pense que Carrie et Brett vont rester encore un peu.» Je ne lâche pas sa main pendant que je m'assois à l'endroit où j'étais il y a juste un instant.

Mon Dieu. La façon qu'elle a de me regarder avec ses yeux foncés me donnent envie d'aller directement au lit. Avec elle.

«Liv?» Je demande intrigué.

«Puis-je m'assoir?» Elle regarde par terre entre mes jambes.

Elle plaisante? Elle pourrait me faire n'importe quoi à cet instant. Et je suis sincère quand je dis n'importe quoi.

«Viens-là.» Mon cœur fond quand elle s'assoit son dos contre moi, mes bras venant immédiatement l'entourer. Mes lèvres sont attirées comme un aimant à sa tempe puis j'enterre mon visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant son parfum si envoûtant. «Je suis heureux que tu m'ai trouvé.»

«Mmm,» elle ronronne. «Moi aussi.»

Ses doigts entrelacent les miens et je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte autour d'elle.

«Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui?» Ma voix est grave à cause de mon désir évident pour elle.

Je sens son sourire avant qu'elle parle. «La journée a été fantastique.»

Une légère brise vient nous effleurer, envoyant des frissons dans nos deux corps.

«Tu as froid?»

Elle secoue la tête contre ma poitrine et mon menton.

«Ouais, mais je ne veux pas bouger.» Je sens qu'elle est somnolente, mais je sais que ce n'est pas seulement dû au vin qu'elle a bu. Le fait d'être dans mes bras y est pour beaucoup. La pensée qu'elle est heureuse dans des mes bras me donne l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul?» elle demande paresseusement après quelques instants de silence.

Je lâche une de ses mains pour caresser son bras, en profitant au passage pour embrasser son épaule dénudée.

«Je réfléchis,» je marmonne. La chair de poule éclate sur son bras à cause de mon souffle chaud sur sa peau fraîche. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre que je n'ai pas été excité depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je le suis maintenant rien qu'à cet effet que j'ai sur elle. Elle sent mon désir et en réponse se colle un peu plus contre moi. J'apprécie vraiment ce moment que nous partageons mais je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête maintenant, la porter jusqu'au lit. Je me demande ce que ça fait de faire l'amour sur un bateau.

«Liv,» je chuchote doucement.

Elle tourne la tête légèrement vers moi. Mais c'est suffisant. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, la relâche puis passe ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Elle réagit immédiatement, mêlant sa langue à la mienne et approfondissement le baiser.

Pouvoir enfin embrasser cette femme est aussi agréable que sortir la tête de l'eau après avoir retenu son souffle aussi longtemps que l'on peut. Elle est mon oxygène.

D'autres personnes regagner leur bateau amarré juste à côté du nôtre. Nous stoppons immédiatement le baiser et elle me sourit timidement. C'est toujours si nouveau pour nous que nous avons toujours du mal à nous faire à l'idée que notre comportement est normal et autorisé.

Le vent balaie ses cheveux en arrière, me laissant découvrir son œil qui était partiellement caché. Alors je lui souris. «Salut.»

«J'aime tout ça.»

«Moi aussi.» Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis reprend sa position initiale, regardant devant elle l'eau qui danse tranquillement.

«EL?» La tonalité de sa voix est soudain différente. Je sens de la prudence. Presque de l'inquiétude. Je cale sa tête sous mon menton et nous incline doucement en arrière, m'appuyant sur le pare-brise qui est juste derrière moi.

«Hmm?»

«Tout à l'heure…tu as dit que tu réfléchissais…» Je hoche la tête. «A propos de quoi?»

Si elle s'inquiète que je puisse penser à quelque chose de négatif à propos d'elle, alors elle a vraiment perdu l'esprit.

«Pas mal de choses,» je soupire. «Comme…» Je la sens se tendre dans mes bras. Mon Dieu, elle est si peu sûre d'elle. «…comment nous pourrions avoir un bateau comme celui-là un jour…» Son rire est immédiat mais se termine rapidement.

«Nous ne pouvons pas. Mais j'aime le fait que tu ais dit 'nous'.»

«Alors comment fait-il lui? Il est flic comme moi.» J'essaye de ne pas paraitre trop déçu et boudeur. J'aimerais faire ça chaque week-end avec cette femme. Je ne veux pas me résigner à ne pouvoir le faire qu'une seule fois.

«Le père de Carrie avait beaucoup d'argent. Ils ont hérité de beaucoup quand il est mort.» Elle caresse mon bras pour me consoler. «Mais nous pouvons peut-être nous permettre d'acheter un radeau…»

«Un radeau ?». Je souris, la serrant aussi fort que je peux dans mes bras. «Je pense que je pourrais nous fabriquer un radeau.» J'aime entendre son rire, surtout quand il est aussi sexy qu'il l'est maintenant.

«Tu sais ce que tu pourrais réellement faire…» elle s'arrête et se tourne pour me faire face. «…me faire maintenant?» Un de ses sourcils se soulève. «Ils ont bu. Ils ne seront pas ici avant un bon moment. Juste ici.» Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et ses ongles ratissent ma nuque. MON DIEU. «Fais-moi l'amour juste ici, Elliot.»

Mais je dois lui dire. Mmmmm… Je vais lui dire juste après l'avoir embrassé. Certainement.

Juste après.

Jésus, elle embrasse si bien. Elle me fait tout oublier. Comment est-ce possible que ma chemise soit déboutonnée, et comment mes mains sont arrivées sous son chandail? Merde sainte. J'ai ses seins dans mes mains et les siennes baissent la fermeture éclair de mon bermuda.

Sa bouche est partout. «Liv,» je gémis. Elle ne m'écoute absolument pas. «Olivia,» je n'arrive presque plus à dire son nom.

«Quoi?» elle me regarde avec un immense sourire sur le visage puis recommence à m'embrasser.

«Mmm… Je veux…»

«Moi aussi, El. Faisons-le. Juste là.»

«Non Liv,» j'essaye encore. Je ne peux pas me focaliser. Doux Jésus, les choses qu'elle est capable de faire à mon corps. «Je veux te dire…quelque…chose…» Elle hoche la tête et me caresse à travers mon short qui devient de plus en plus serré. «Tu m'écoutes?»

«Mmm…dis-moi.» Elle ne m'écoute pas. Et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je prends ses mamelons bruns entre mes doigts et commence à jouer avec eux.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement puis prends son visage entre mes mains et la force à me regarder. Je dois le dire maintenant parce que je ne peux plus attendre de ne faire qu'un avec son corps.

«Olivia Benson.»

«Oui,» elle répond d'une voix rauque. Et quand je fais une pause, je vois ses yeux qui comprennent finalement ce que je vais dire.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je l'aime. J'aime comme elle me connaît. Comme elle peut parfaitement me lire.

«Je veux t'épouser.» Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à dire. Mais ces mots-là sont suffisants.

«D'accord.» Si simple. Mais qui signifie tant de choses. Tout est si simple entre nous maintenant.

«C'est un oui?» Mon sourire est si grand qu'il en est douloureux.

«Nous le ferons. Un jour. Nous le ferons.»

Et c'est assez pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour plus pour l'instant de toute façon.

«Nous le ferons. Et Liv?»

Elle baisse un peu son visage et me regarde dangereusement. «Oui?»

«Maintenant je vais te faire l'amour.»

«C'est une promesse?» elle demande mais est déjà en train de se déplacer pour s'assoir sur moi.

Ce soir-là sur la poupe de ce bateau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a été très endurant. Et dans cette cabine, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Mais nous avons appris à aimer et jeter nos insécurités par-dessus bord ce fameux jour. Et nous ne l'avons jamais oublié.

Je lui ai fait une promesse sur ce bateau.

J'ai promis de la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle le faisait pour moi.

Et quand je la regarde ce soir, une bande d'or sur sa main gauche, un test de grossesse positif posé à côté du lavabo de la salle de bains et un sourire satisfait s'attardant toujours sur ses lèvres…je pense que j'ai réussi.

Nous sommes de nouveau égaux aujourd'hui. Égaux en amour et égaux dans la vie.


End file.
